Responsibilities
by EEevee
Summary: COMPLETE [AU] Saitoh does the impossible, he makes a mistake on his mission, now he has to deal with the consequences. PG-13 for lang. and violence.
1. Prologue

Title: Responsibilities   
  
Author: E_Eevee  
  
Rated: PG-13 for language, dark themes, and violence  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any related characters. They belong to their creator and affiliated companies. This is done without permission for the sole purpose of entertainment. No profit is being made. Foreword: I originally started out with a set idea, but the plot took me where it wanted. The results were some OOC, CD, alt. pairings, and AU. If you don't know what those mean you'll find out, ne?  
  
Reviews, compliments, shameless flattery, blatant disgust, and death threats welcome.   
  
One last thing: PLEASE do NOT review saying, "You spelled it wrong." -.-;; You still know who I'm talking about even if I don't spell his name Saitou or Saito. Saitoh is simply the first way I actually saw it spelled (first rk fanfic ever O__o) and it stuck in my mind.   
  
Prologue  
  
The man stood unobtrusively in the corner. A lit cigarette dangled languidly from his thin lips sending up curls of blue-gray smoke. His murky golden eyes seemed to rest somewhere off into the distance, but they flickered slightly to the left as a figure approached.  
  
"Hey." The younger man greeted none too softly. He flipped a negligent hand towards the former.  
  
"You have it?" He snapped shortly. It was a request, not a question. This was no time for social niceties, not that the man was much on them anyway. He could be as polite as suited his need, however, he was on his own time now. If Sanosuke didn't like it he could go play aide to someone else.  
  
"Yeah yeah." The younger man, Sanosuke, said casually. He pulled out a plain vanilla folder. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to draw unwanted attention.  
  
He handed it over then ran a hand through his unruly brown hair.  
  
"Why are you still here?" The man growled in annoyance. He briefly flipped through the papers with his narrow eyes scanning easily. He didn't bother to look up.  
  
He could sense, rather than see the young man flash a brilliant smile. Why he was so upbeat all the time... It was positively tiresome. Not to mention that the young man was a moron. If he used even half the energy he expelled with his unruly emotions towards something productive, like thinking maybe, he would be much further along.  
  
"Why are you such a jerk Saitoh?" Sano mumbled unhappily when he received no more attention. He turned to stalk off. Well, as much of a stalk as a large idiot like him could manage. The results would be almost comical, if Saitoh found that sort of thing amusing. Instead he flipped through the papers one last time assuring himself that everything was in order. He didn't trust those higher up not to screw up. They had done it often enough before.  
  
The man lingered in the dark for a few more moments before flicking the butt lightly with two fingers. The red glowing end bounced a few times across the dirty pavement before it went out. Just like the life he had been ordered to take. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Father." The pretty little girl yanked insistently on the man's shirt. He turned smiling and she held up her arms. He took the hint and swung her up, "Daddy? Can I get some candy? The mint kind!"  
  
Her father smiled indulgently and tickled her stomach. She giggled pleading for mercy before tightly winding herself around his neck.  
  
"You want to lose your womanly figure?" He teased running some fingers through the young girl's long, raven hair. She leaned in against him and sighed tired.  
  
"Daddy!" She pursed her lips and looked at him with large, dark hazel eyes.  
  
"Megumi, how about we just go home and I'll buy you some sweets tomorrow before I go back to work? Sound like a deal to you honey?"  
  
Her lips trembled and tears started forming in her eyes. She turned away while still clinging tighter to his neck. He found he could feel her breath flutter as she worked herself up. Sighing softly to himself he went into tantrum prevention mode. Not for the first time he wished the girl's mother hadn't left him with a four year old daughter. Even now, two years later.  
  
A slight sniffle rippled through the small frame and her voice was choked up, "You promised! No more work."  
  
"Sweetie, Daddy has to work. Otherwise we would have no money. I'm very sorry that our weekend is cut short, but Daddy has responsibilities."  
  
"I'm a responsibility!" Megumi sobbed. He was surprised at how accurately she hit the nail on the head.  
  
He sighe, hugging her to him. Her small body was tense with mild anger, but after a few seconds she melted into him. Her anger, dangerous when raised, was thankfully short lived. Provided one knew how to defuse it properly.  
  
"You had fun today though, right? So why don't you focus on what a great time we had at the amusement park." He suggested. Something that sounded suspiciously like a cynical snort issued from deep within his shoulder.  
  
Once they were in his navy blue Toyota Camry and she was all buckled in she decided to talk again. He sighed again; she was learning the game of getting-what-I-want a bit too well. Only the fact that she lacks patience and polish saved him. Her mother was exactly the same way.  
  
"Daddy, can I have a puppy?" She glared at him as though he ought to get her a puppy just to make her happy. Like it was his fault she couldn't understand he had to work. Being a doctor was not something that could be put on hold. People's lives depended on him.  
  
He checked his mirrors before clipping his seat belt and easing the car into reverse. The car slid easily out of the confining parking space and he nudged it through the rows of other waiting cars. Tapping the brake at the toll booth he dug out his parking ticket and paid the five dollar fee. Gently touching the gas he pulled into mainstream traffic. Flicking on the radio soft jazz filled the vehicle.  
  
"Daddy? So can I?" A little voice piped up from the back insistently.  
  
He jerked out of his thoughts and answered, "What?"  
  
He risked a glance in the rearview mirror only to see her face screwed up in childish annoyance.  
  
"A puppy Daddy!" Her voice was chiding as if that should be the only thing on his mind. She continued on, "A nice, cute one. Really fluffy like a little teddy bear! Ann's doggie had puppies, she said I could have one if you said yes."  
  
He should have known she had a plan. She was amazingly canny for a six year old.  
  
"Ann's dog is a Pomeranian. They aren't very nice puppies." He replied, and mentally added, not for little girls anyway.  
  
"But Daddy..."  
  
"Remember responsibilities? A dog is a big one. I don't have time to take care of one for you."  
  
She was silent for a moment before her quivering was barely heard above the soft jazz, "Like me? You don't want me because you don't have time to take care of me..."  
  
He knew he had to pull over right away and set her straight. Her weak accusation struck through him painfully because, wasn't it true, if only slightly? Did he regret her? Wished she wasn't so needy, wished she was like a plant? A bit of water, some sunlight to make her grow, no love required, no time taken. Wasn't parenthood supposed to be joy, shouldn't he be unfailingly grateful to see his little girl grow up? Imagine if her mother had taken his baby away, he'd never see her again. How dare he even let the slightest thought of her being a hindrance!  
  
Pulling the car into an empty parking lot he placed it in park and flicked the engine off. Abruptly the music cut off with the silent purr of the car's engine leaving only soft sobs from the back.  
  
He ripped off the seat belt and opened the door. That was as far as he ever got. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Saitoh stepped out from the shadows of the building. He had disarmed his gun and holstered it. There was little need for caution. His shot had been true, he could tell by the amount of brain matter spattered across the asphalt. There was no way the man had survived his clean shooting.  
  
Skirting around the mess, not because it disturbed him, but because he didn't want to mess up his expensive leather shoes; he reached the car.  
  
Something nagged at him. Something was wrong, out of place. Except this was the exact time specified and the man fit the description given fairly well. They weren't always precise enough for Saitoh's standards, no one was, but usually there were close. The car was different, but cars were an easy commodity to switch around. Besides, Camrys were common cars; they generally tended to go unnoticed. Even ones that were a slightly unusual color. However, he could see the choice for dark blue rather than say black. Silver or white was definitely out of the question... and why was he analyzing the man's car? It would be found, abandoned, later by the police.  
  
Jerking open the passenger side door he riffled through the glove box. Finding nothing but a few manuals, some road maps, and aspirin he methodically started to look everywhere else. He started with the seat and spread outward.  
  
He had managed to clear the whole front part of the car and was completely frustrated. Nothing.  
  
Then he realized there was someone in the back. His keen hearing picked up on the slight, fast breaths. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.  
  
Reaching for his small handgun he made sure the silencer was on properly and turned off the safety with a slight click. His sharp eyes cut through the darkness, but he couldn't see anything. Whoever, or whatever, he didn't believe it was an animal but it was entirely possible, must be well hidden. He just hoped to god it wasn't some weird, dangerous exotic pet drug dealers insisted on carting around. He wasn't particular enthused recalling his last encounter with a half grown male lion.  
  
"Come out." He snapped in his most dangerous tone. There was a hesitant scuffle, but no one emerged. He growled under his breath and slowly back out of the car. He closed the door and waited tensely.  
  
There was a moment's hesitation before the back door, on the other side of course, creaked open a crack. Patiently, he remained motionless. Curiosity, something that normally wouldn't affect him, nudged at the back of his mind. His instincts told him this was important. He never ignored his gut feelings. They had save him countless times.  
  
Another ten minutes ticked by before the heavy car door nudged open ever so slightly. Another twenty of tense waiting decided his prey. The door swung open and a small form tumbled out.   
  
That surprised him considerably. Why would his target have a child with him? A sinking feel accompanied this thought and his nervous feel was becoming justified.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
The child was obviously female and not very old. He didn't know much about children. He never had any siblings and without a family of his own his experience was severely lacking.  
  
"Daddy?" This was far more hesitant that her first inquiry. Then there was a gasp and the far less pleasant sound of the child retching.  
  
Saitoh only took this in superficially. He was more interested in his internal thoughts than what some unknown child was doing at the moment.  
  
What a colossal mess! Assuming he survived the gantlet of being at the head of such a horrible screw up he still had to live with himself. He didn't make mistakes, not on the job. That was why he was head of his class, the cream of the crop. Respect was something he craved. Such a screw up would ruin years of hard work. And he was almost entirely to blame despite the fact it was a simple mistake. He scoffed, simple indeed.   
  
Still berating himself furiously he completely forgot the child. Turning he narrowed his eyes further and jutted his jaw slightly trying to figure out what to do. Obviously, his intended target had either decided not to come tonight, or saw the mess that already occupied the deserted parking lot decided to flee like a fox to den.  
  
Turning around he decided to leave the body. There wasn't much cover up he could do. After all, this was a middle class neighborhood, things like homicide happened. The police wouldn't get anything and they would close it up...  
  
A flicker of motion caught his eye and he felt like screaming some obscene word that would normally come out of Sano's foul mouth.   
  
What to do with a child?  
  
Reluctantly he entertained the notion of killing her. It would be the easiest way to get out of his present difficulty. If he wanted it to really look like a random act of killing. He couldn't just let her stay. She had seen him, could identify him. Leaving loose ends like that was exceedingly dangerous and immeasurably unprofessional. He risked not only himself, but his employers as well. If anything they were far more ruthless than he himself was. No second chances applied to anyone. Not even their best assassin.  
  
A few stray thoughts crossed his mind as he checked his gun over, but he brushed them aside. Best to do this quickly. He had made a mistake, as much as it disgusted him to admit that even to himself. Saitoh never left a mistake uncorrected. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Megumi hugged her Daddy. She didn't hold any delusions. Daddy was dead. Being raised as the daughter of a doctor she was well aware that dead was dead. And her daddy was dead.  
  
She neatly deposited her late lunch by the right front wheel trying not gag at the foul, sour taste invading her mouth. Her throat burned, and she hastily wiped away the leftovers with the back of her small hand. Strand of midnight hair clung to the sticky mess on the corners of her mouth, but she didn't bother to brush them away. Her daddy was dead.  
  
She stared hatefully at the tall man in the shadows. He did this. He killed her daddy.  
  
She watched grimly as he picked up a scary gun and fiddled around with it. Although her young mind was immature and she was rather sheltered, but she picked up quickly enough on what he intended. And she wasn't going to let him do it.  
  
Slowly, she started to creep away. She tripped over the hem of her sun dress and tumbled down. She bit back a shriek as the rough ground tore the tender skin from her palms and knees.  
  
The man's head swiveled and she almost screamed. Instead she picked herself up and scrambled under the car. It was uncomfortably close and dirty even for someone as small as she was. Her hair tangled up becoming sticky with oil and grit stuck to her face.  
  
Breaths tore painfully in her throat which was dry with fear and sour with the taste of her vomit. She dug her fingers into her dress watching as the boots came closer. She could hear them fall softly with extreme deliberateness. He certainly was taking his time. She scooted to the furthest corner near the back tire. Metal scraped her back, but she pressed closer with wide, fearful eyes.  
  
The footfalls stopped, but she could no longer see the boots. Where was he? Suddenly a grim face appeared right beside her. Terrified she stared soundlessly taking in the sharp planes of his face, his slant amber eyes, and his rather odd looking bangs framing the top of his face. A humorless smirk was pressed into his thin lips and a wicked gleam lurked in his eyes.  
  
She felt paralyzed, but not enough. Mustering all her courage and strength she sucked in lungfuls of air before belting out a hearty scream. At the same moment she scrambled away taking refuge behind the tire on the opposite side. Dimly she realized that he could easily shoot through her flimsy protection with a few well placed shots. She didn't care; she wasn't going to die like daddy did. He wasn't going to get her too.  
  
"Come here." He commanded and she shrank back sullenly still scared practically out of her wits. Deep down her six year old self was insulted that he thought she would walk up to him so willingly.  
  
"You killed Daddy." She accused suddenly finding her voice. She was angry. More furious than she had ever been in her life, "My daddy didn't do anything to you! You shot him and he's dead. Why? My daddy's dead because of you. You're a bad, bad man. And you want to kill me too. Just like you did my daddy."  
  
She chanced a peek around the tire and was surprised to see the man was still on the other side of the car. She thought he would be after her.  
  
"You are obnoxious." He stated in a dead tone and she flinched. No one had ever insulted her before. She was the perfect little angel, daddy's little angel. No one had ever given her anything but praise.  
  
My, what a delightful child or she's so well behaved! She always enjoyed going to parties where the woman cooed and babied her. She didn't remember much about her mother. Somehow, she had always hoped that Daddy would find Mommy. Make them a family again. That dream was now as shattered as her father's skull.  
  
"Come out here." He ordered again, and she retreated back around the tire cowering and hugging herself. She didn't think running would do much good. He was so much bigger than her and he had a gun. Maybe she could lock herself in the car? Screaming didn't do anything. Desperately her mind ran in circles. How could she escape the tall, mean man with the gun bent on murdering her?  
  
"Hey, Saitoh." A new voice rang out in a mellow tone, "Geez, you're not done yet?"  
  
The man with the scary, bug face disappeared from a moment and she could hear his cold voice cut through the air, "Moron, why are you here?"  
  
"Making sure you didn't mess everything up, why else? Hey, why are you still here?"  
  
"I was given false information."  
  
There was a horrified pause from the other man and Megumi started to crawl halting towards the bushes to the side. Her raw knees and palms stung fiercely bringing tears to her hazel eyes. If she could just get away...  
  
"So you knocked off the wrong guy?"  
  
Dead silence. Megumi shivered at the sudden chill.  
  
"So why are you still here? Take off man."  
  
Again, a palatable silence reigned. Megumi closed her eyes and pushed on with one hand in front of the other with knees following suit. She could make it. Once in the bushes she could run... run and go where? She shook that thought away. It didn't matter. Now there were two of them and she had to get away.  
  
She bumped into something expectedly and her eyes snapped open. The original man, the one who shot her daddy stood barring her way. He glared down with the gun leveled down at her.  
  
She stared up at him, feeling something warm trickle down her legs and pooling on the ground.   
  
"Holy shit." The other man, now in view said horrified. His chocolate eyes were wide with shock, "Saitoh, you can't shoot a kid!"  
  
The older man never took his eyes off her. She felt a heavy shot of despair. She never had a chance. Never ever. He had been playing with her. Like that one time she found her kitty, before he died run over by a fast moving SUV, had cornered a mouse. She broke into the deadly game of velvet paws and curled lips scolding soundly. The mouse escaped.   
  
"Saitoh! You can't. My god, she's just a child." The other man pleaded.  
  
Megumi looked towards him then back at the man called Saitoh. The anger, which had been pushed down by fear, suddenly rekindled. She wasn't going to die like Daddy!  
  
Gathering her short legs up she sprang forward and bolted for her defender.   
  
Saitoh grabbed her easily with rough hands and tossed her back to the ground. He stared at her with an unreadable expression just as sirens wailed sharply in the distance.  
  
"Shit man! The cops, someone called the cops. We have to get out of here."   
  
Saitoh lowered his gun thoughtfully and ordered, "Grab the child. We are taking her with us."  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Fyyrrose: You don't want to imagine what goes on in my head, believe me. And Meg-chan is based off my sister so of course you like her.  
  
eriesalia: Mwahaha, oh yes, little Megs. Poor, poor Saitoh.   
  
i ate the lotus: Hmm, pairings. Well, to be honest, I suck at romance. However, there will be a few moments. I can't really say because that would be giving it away ^^;;; Obviously this isn't a Sano/Meg fic 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Sanosuke sat there and gaped as Saitoh thrust the small child in his large arms. He almost dropped her before tossing her into a more secure position. She wrapped her chubby arms around his neck in a death grip cutting off the air flow.  
  
  
  
Trying unsuccessfully to loosen the girl's grip he staggered off after Saitoh voicing his protest the whole way, "Fuck, Saitoh! You can't do this to me man! I can't cart around a child, I don't know how to! What if I break it?"  
  
  
  
"Quit whining."  
  
They escaped quite easily from the police's hasty attempt at a search. Blinding red and blue lights lit up the parking lot behind them and he could hear the frantic milling around of onlookers. Amazing how fast they showed up. Sano would think the gore hounds and curious vultures would prefer stay out of sight rather than parade around in front of cops.  
  
The child, rather than relaxing, seemed to tighten her grip. He was shocked that she could be so strong. Staring ahead at the tall man leading, he wondered just what he had gotten himself into.  
  
Crinkling his nose he suddenly became aware of the wetness seeping into his clothing. A faint, unpleasant smell accompanied it. He did his best to shift her so he wasn't being dripped on, but it didn't work very well. Crap, he had just washed his clothing too. Trust Saitoh to scare the poor kid that much. Hell, Saitoh had practically scared the piss out of him the first time they met!  
  
"Hey, you okay kid?" He asked somewhat unsure. What exactly did you say to some kid whose father just got popped off and was now in the clutches of a complete stranger? A faint shaking answered him and a tiny strangled sound.  
  
"Saitoh, what do you plan to do with her?" Sanosuke asked after they were in a "safe" zone. He was still trailing a foot or so behind still holding the child. His expressive eyes slid around confused. He didn't want to see the small bundle in his arms killed. It was like...like drowning a puppy or something.  
  
Silence met his question and he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Subconsciously, he pressed the girl closer to his chest not even paying the slightest heed to the dampness of his clothes. He knew the man was ruthless, it had been proven on several occasions, but would he really murder a kid in cold blood? Point the gun, pull the trigger, and clean up the mess with no qualms? A shudder ran through the young man and he made a misstep.  
  
  
  
The child transferred one of her hands to his hair and pulled mercilessly. He yelped as her small hands tore strands of brown from his head.  
  
"Geez, girl!" He managed to growl as his big fingers tugged at her small ones. She squealed in fright practically rupturing his eardrums.   
  
Saitoh half turned, lifting a questioning eyebrow before voicing his implied question in a smug tone, "A bit too much for you?"  
  
A hot retort burned out angrily, "Fuck no!"  
  
  
  
Why in the world he had to play caddie to such a cold, taunting bastard... He felt like smashing in the lean face. Instead he contorted his face and when the older man turned around he stuck out his tongue.  
  
  
  
"Don't."  
  
How the hell did he know that? Sano jumped when he heard a small giggle. He had forgotten she was there. Well, his concentration wasn't the greatest anyway, although his pride wouldn't let him admit that.  
  
  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Sano grumbled grumpily. She let go of his hair and settled for clinging to his shirt. He started down wondering how such a small creature could possibly cause so much trouble.  
  
  
  
She pursed her lip and announced in a grave tone, "You're funny looking. Chicken-head!"  
  
  
  
Sano gaped thunderstruck. Did she just call him a chicken-head?  
  
"More like a rooster." Saitoh commented from up ahead never slowing his long strides. Sano clenched his fists, careful not to squeeze the kid, and glared daggers.  
  
"Rooster-head." The child said testing it out. She smiled poking him with a tiny finger, "You're a rooster-head."  
  
This so wasn't happening.   
  
He frowned at her hoping his face was stern but not scary. She looked back him with large, beautiful dark eyes curiously. Not a trace of apprehension. Apparently he was too funny to be scary. That just served to piss him off even more. He wasn't a teddy bear for Christ's sake!  
  
They reached the outpost without any more incidents. By then the girl was cuddled down into his arms trustingly. That was a new feeling for him. Not many people trusted him. None so completely. The closest would be his friend Katsu, but even then there were boundaries. They both understood the world they lived in, and the risks they took on a daily basis.  
  
Saitoh opened the door not bothering to hold it for the younger man. Sano pushed it open with his broad shoulder doing his best not to jar his precious bundle of obnoxious joy.  
  
The few people already occupying the small front room looked up mildly surprised. Saitoh brushed past them wordlessly making his way to the back to report. Sano wasn't the slightest bit envious and suddenly he was quite satisfied with his lot.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Fyyrrose: Oh yes, so bad. You and your insanity. It's surrounded you so thickly that you see it in everyone now. I'm not the one who should be forbidden to write :D   
  
Trupana: Umm, no main couple really ^^;;; It's for the best. Eevee + romance= readers running away. A psychological drama could be applied I think! Oh, absolutely. That's a wonderful triangle (just because I can't write the stuff doesn't mean I don't read it :D). 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Saitoh stood with his back braced and his eyes narrowed with displeasure. A snarl threatened to cross his thin lips as his boss continued in the same cold, dangerous voice stating what he already knew. Not that he was about to admit that.  
  
"I acted on my orders." He managed to say in a stiff, unforgiving voice. No trace of plea or excuse lingered in it. He disdained people who refused to take responsibility for their actions. Yet, why was he doing so now? Being hypocritical. "However, I concur that a mistake was made."  
  
With that he whirled on his heel and stomped out to find Sanosuke; wondering what the moron had done with the child. He found out as he stepped into the common room.  
  
Draped over the smaller couch was the young man's large body. He was sprawled out selfishly hogging the whole thing with limbs sticking over the edge. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar. Saitoh wouldn't have been surprised to find a thin trail of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Hooked slightly under the young man's arm and curled in a small ball on the thin cushion was the child. She appeared to be asleep, but the wolf wasn't fooled. Her breathing was rather erratic and although a curtain of ebony hair shielded her face he could see her eyes peering through.  
  
Rather than take a seat in the chair directly adjacent he chose to lean against the wall behind it. His fingers itched to pull out a cigarette and let the nicotine soothe his frayed nervous. Right now he wanted nothing more than to pound that man's face into putty. He wasn't pleased with having to deal with someone other than Kondo. Instead he merely fingered the smooth, unopened pack. Smoking wasn't permitted in the building and he couldn't go outside leaving the child there.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked ignoring the looks he received from the others in the room. They took a hint and cleared out to their various lodgings, leaving the wolf alone with the child and the unconscious Sano.  
  
When she didn't answer he asked again, "What's your name?"  
  
  
  
This time she stirred pushing the hair out of her face revealing a hate laden glare. She stared up with accusing brown eyes while doing her best to sink out of sight under Sano's body. This both amused and annoyed Saitoh all at the same time. He kept his face blank training his golden eyes directly at hers. No one could withstand that look for long without squirming in discomfort.  
  
To his surprise she returned his glare and announced insolently, "You killed my daddy. Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Idly he flicked his gaze over at her. How to answer? He obviously could not promise to spare her life yet, not without clearing it with his superiors. He should have just finished her in the parking lot.   
  
His glare hardened at the sleeping form of Sanosuke. If the boy hadn't interrupted him... That wasn't quite fair. He wasn't sure if he would have actually pulled the trigger. His unbridled pride sneered protesting that he would have because that was what was required and needed. Duty and honor insisted on it. Yet, some small part of his remained unsure. Could he have?  
  
Although he hadn't had much contact with children every single moral he had been taught growing up screamed to spare the children. Children were innocent, sinless. That went with his philosophy, his life long code, Aku Soku Zan.  
  
  
  
It wasn't as if children were sinless. Sometimes they were capable of far greater evils than adults. They learned what they were taught, or what they weren't.  
  
So instead of acknowledging her question he repeated once again in a bored tone, "What's your name?"  
  
"Takani Megumi." She announced jutting out her chin proudly. She was bold, no doubt about that. Smart also. Studying her closer he noted that when her looks matured she'd most definitely be a heart breaker.  
  
  
  
If she got the chance.  
  
Sano stirred slightly before looking up bleary eyed, his hair in even more of disarray than usual and his clothing was crumpled from his short nap. Rolling over he almost squished the child before doing a double take. So instead of rolling smoothly off the couch onto his feet with a well practice gesture, he ended up contorting and landing on his rump and elbow.  
  
Saitoh couldn't resist, "A bit young for you."  
  
"Fuck Saitoh, that's sick." Sano grumbled soothing his offended rump before trying to straighten himself out. He didn't get very far because Megumi launched herself at his neck and clung for dear life. Saitoh couldn't tell who was more shocked, the girl or Sano.  
  
"Watch your mouth around the child." He actually didn't care; however, he didn't want her picking up any bad habits that might come back at him later. It was bad enough he had to listen to Sano demean himself by sounding like a low intelligence grunt with a two word vocabulary. Nothing he told the boy seemed to get through his thick skull.  
  
As Sano frantically tried to dislodge Megumi from his neck Kamatari strolled in. He was dressed completely in drag, most likely just returned from a mission. His eyes swept the room and Saitoh fingers itched to tear the foil on his pack. This could get very ugly, very fast. Kamatari was incredibly nosy, too much so in Saitoh's opinion.  
  
"What is that?" He asked with a smirk pointing to Megumi. She looked up at him with huge, frightened eyes before ducking behind Sano.   
  
The young man, just grateful to still be breathing, stood up only to be attacked from behind.  
  
"That," Saitoh answered, his voice dripping with contempt, "Is a child."  
  
Kamatari ignored his snide tone completely and he waited for the drag queen to start screaming in outrage or start whining. He was prone to episodes such as those when things happened to upset him. What happened next was completely unexpected.  
  
"She's so darling!" He squealed in a falsetto voice and darted forward. Within seconds Megumi was being crushed to his chest with his hands running through her hair.  
  
Sano flopped back down in the chair with the look of a dead fish.  
  
"What's your name baby doll?" Kamatari cooed and Saitoh resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the sheer idiocy of it all. He might as well dump the kid off on those two, they'd do just fine.  
  
Megumi pushed away from him roughly and glared; her eyes narrowed. She shoved away a strand of raven hair from her round face and announced, "Don't do that."  
  
Kamatari rocked back on his heels highly amused. A knowing smile was on his face and glee shone in his eyes.  
  
"Honey, I asked you a question. Where are you manners?" The man-woman tsked and straightened his clothing fastidiously.  
  
"Takani Megumi."  
  
Saitoh cleared his throat glaring at the trio with flat amber eyes, "I need a smoke, watch her."  
  
- A/N: I try to update at least twice a week since this is pretty much already completed (I wrote it when I was in Italy a month or so ago). I don't really have a set time or anything, even though it would probably be easier.  
  
- Reviewers:  
  
L. Sith: *bows* Thank you, although I suppose I've conformed in my other story :( I don't think they have a plan ^^ unfortunately for them =]  
  
MissBehavin: I know, poor Meg, hehe. There are worse people than Sano to play babysitter :D She'll be seeking out psychitrists after this one. "You see it was like this doctor..."   
  
eriesalia: Hehe, I'm trying to keep her in character even though she's only a child. Somethings are just inborn ^^;; Of course Sano's a big softy :) Don't worry about missing a chapter or whatever. I'll drag in the rest of the cast (or most of it) eventually. Yes, Meg will have them where she wants them. Who can resist a cute, pouting six-year-old? Not me I can tell you :)  
  
Fyyrrose: I'm not playing any game O:-) your imagination is getting the better of you, honestly. I'd think most *people* would be scared enough to pee their pants .;;; Yes, poor Sano. He'll live. He's not the hero type, that requires selfless giving and what not -.-;; No Martyr-complex there. And you're talented, you've got the commas remember! And more reviewers than me ;.; *laughs*  
  
Trupana: ^^;;; I wouldn't exactly describe him as dreamy either, but she has this thing... Anyway, he's an awesome character. Ah yes, the big brother, whether he wants to or not *grins*. I'm not anti-romance or anything, it just gets a bit tiresome when practically everything is fluff or WAFF or just romantic period (especially k/k stuff). 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The teenage girl looked over at the newspaper scanning the headlines with her sapphire colored eyes. Nothing much there, nothing to tip off any activity... wait, what was that? 

Backtracking her eyes, she stared at the bold print for a moment before delving into the actual article. Although the agency she worked for was top in its class they still kept all the bases covered and that included the newspaper. Occasionally, even with their extensive network, things slipped past because they happened too suddenly or it wasn't deem important at the time. 

She whizzed over the information picking out the essential facts and ignoring the filler. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate good writing, she was an aspiring writer. However, work was not the time to evaluate sentence structure. She was required to find and process information as it came to her then pass it on as quickly as possible. 

"Did you find something, Miss Kamiya?" A soft voice asked behind her. She smiled and turned in her chair to face the short, red-hair man. 

Although they weren't really anything to each other, she had to admit she had a silly crush on the poor guy. Not only that but he was absolutely clueless about it. She intended to keep it that way too. Some top agent he was. Weren't they supposed to be super observant? 

"I think I have a hit Mr. Himura." She admitted handing over the paper. She had just managed to highlight all the important information with her hot pink marker. It didn't smear the print quite as much as the normal yellow kind. 

His gorgeous violet eyes flickered across the newspaper page before he looked up with a sincere smile. That was enough to have half the women in the office lusting after him and Kaoru was no exception. She felt warmed that he had just given her such a special smile, just her. 

"I do believe you have Miss Kamiya, that I do." He assured her before whisking off into the busy flow of office traffic with her find. She knew it would reach someone who could do something with it soon enough. Hopefully it would lead to something. 

"What are you gaping at girl?" 

Kaoru blinked and jerked her head up abruptly. She felt blood rushing to her face, which only served to mortify her even more. The older woman looked down with a mildly amused smile. Not the cruel kind, just like someone who knew what was going on and found it cute. 

"Miss Takagi!" Kaoru yelped trying to hide her face with her hands. Peering shyly through her slender fingers and pink fingernails, she was shocked to see the older woman was laughing softly. 

"Call me Tokio if you would?" Kaoru stared enviously at the woman's perfect face complete with gorgeous silver-gray eyes and slightly petulant lips. "I'm not much for formality unless it's required." 

"Only if you call me Kaoru." She girl replied self-consciously. She brushed back a strand of hair and flashed a nervous smile. After all, it wasn't every day that the head lawyer decided to talk to some poor sap down in her division. 

"You like him?" Tokio asked with a mischievous smile and a sparkle in her eyes. She flipped back her think mane of jet-black hair so it hung down straight. 

Shyly, Kaoru nodded. 

Tokio gave another amused chuckle before saying, "You and every other single female that works in this office I think. Mr. Himura is certainly something else again if I do say so myself." 

"So what do you do here? I'm rather surprised to find a bright young girl so low on the totem pole." 

Kaoru was confused for an instant before she caught on to the change of subject. That brought on another blush, which she didn't even try to hide this time. Instead she lowered her eyes modestly and admitted shamefully, "I was working as an assistant secretary under a superior, but I kind of lost my temper and hit one of his co-workers with a stapler." 

Tokio arched a perfect eyebrow with a hint of a smile, "Mr. Hiko I presume?" 

Kaoru's eyes widened drastically and she slid a bit back sorry that she ever even opened her mouth in the first place. That was supposed to be a secret! Now she really would get canned for sure. 

"Don't worry, I won't tell. Did you hit him hard?" 

Kaoru nodded completely mortified. 

"Good, that ass needs some sense knocked into him." Tokio snorted with good humor and teased, "You're just lucky he didn't cream your career for that. I know he's insufferable, but hitting him with a stapler won't solve his ego or smart remarks. You should have tried something bigger." 

"I know. Mr. Himura actually saved my job. I was lucky." 

Tokio eyed her with no reserves before flashing a genuine smile and replying with a wink, "I guess so. Sorry to cut this off, but if I don't get back to work I'll be the one out on my rump. I actually came over here because the head line you found caught my eye and I was wondering if I could have a copy." 

Kaoru nodded frantically shifting stuff around her desk before realizing the copies were still in the copier. She flushed and hastily gathered them up handing a set to the older woman with a slight bow. 

Tokio collected them gracefully and cocked her head thoughtfully, "How would you like to work for me? One of my secretary aides is getting married in two weeks and I don't expect him back for quite awhile." 

Kaoru, again, took a minute to process this information before joy flooded her face and she had a silly smile plastered all over her face. She nodded scared that her voice would betray her childish excitement having no idea that it was engraved on her young features. Tokio merely smiled indulgently. The smile faded as she glanced down at the paper and tight-lipped anger resided in its place. 

**A/N**: Look, some more of the cast! Hopefully this isn't too confusing, and if it is let me know. 

Reviewers:

**Trupana**: Kamatari is probably my third fav. character ^__^ And he's just so amusing to write! Oh yes, just what every girl needs to learn. How to seduce men under the crossdresser-sensei. Megumi is multi-facteted. And I don't think I'm giving her too much credit as a 6 yr old. 

**MissBehavin**: Imagine how fast her boyfriends would run away! It'd be like that classic scene where the boyfriend gets introduced for the first time. He and the father are waiting downstairs while the girl is doing those last touches... then picture Saitoh staring at the poor guy while resting his hand on a oh-so-convienantly-visible gun and asking the usual questions. 

**Fyyrrose**: I was talking about me -_-;; I already know you're crazy. Oh lordy, are you nuts? I'm still trying to figure out how to do a heterosexual relationship. Can you imagine the chaos I'd create with yaoi? That's scary, I'm scaring myself just thinking about that. Besides, I have other plans for those two ^^;; 

**eriesalia**: Hehe, that'd be fun, wouldn't it? You just gave me an idea for my western. But she's that age for a reason, believe it or not. Oh yes, poor Saitoh. Insecurity isn't something he's used to, now is it? Oh yes, modern Shinsengumi, as you can see, Saitoh has quite the dilemma. Not the best place for kiddos. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Misao twiddled with the long, single braid that usually hung straight down her back. She was rather anxiously awaiting the return of Lord Aoshi. He was already twenty minutes late, which was unusual, considering he was normally an incredible punctual person. 

Okon looked in halfway through her sentence before cutting it off. There was no reason for her to finish, she knew the girl would not hear a word she said while she was in 'Lord Aoshi mode'. 

"Misao!" She said sharply hoping to startle the girl. She was in luck when the energetic teenager's head snapped up, her emerald eyes only semi-focused. She blinked before shining a silly smile. 

"What is it Okon?" Misao asked used to such treatment. Well, if I wasn't always such a distracted bubble head... she thought to herself. 

"Misao." The other woman asked again looking at her with reassignment on her pretty face. "I said that dinner was ready." 

Misao nodded, signaling she'll be down in a bit before turning to her school work. She was in her junior year at the local high school and found it all to be rather boring. She should be doing other things than Biology! 

Besides, Biology sucked. Who cares what the Latin name of some long dead animal was? She wasn't planning to go into anything career related anyway; it was just a waste of her time. She felt pretty much the same way about History and English. The only subject she excelled at was math, already in Calculus and acing the course easily. She was graduating next year and she couldn't wait until she was a senior. Being a senior was the best. They got all those special privileges and they only had to take four core classes and they got their own lunch room, and... 

Her train of thought was cut off when her name was bellowed up the stairs. She uncoiled herself from the dreadfully boring history book she was "studying" and padded out her room shivering slightly as her bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor. 

Jumping the last two steps she bounded around the corner and slipped on the floor. Flailing around she managed to catch herself on something only to notice that it was rather warm and breathing. Looking up she expected to see one of the women or Shiro. Instead it was a young man with a large smile plastered on his boyish face. His bangs hung in his eyes but they didn't seem to be bothering him in the slightest and his blue-gray eyes were fixed on her politely. 

"Oh my gosh." She yelped falling back. He gently grabbed her wrist helping her to regain her balance. She snatched it away feeling totally embarrassed to show herself to be such a clumsy idiot. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching and I slipped and I didn't know we had company..." 

He looked at her with a continued smile, "That is quite all right Miss...?" 

"You don't have to call me miss." She informed him. She hated being called miss. It made her feel so restricted, formal. She gave him a large grin now that she regained her composure, "My name's Misao, what's yours..." 

Her sentence was cut off abruptly when she saw who was just exiting Jiya's office. 

"Lord Aoshi!" She hollered with an impressive set of lungs not noticing when both the stranger and the rest of the household winced. She raced over to the tall man just stopping short. He paused looking down at her with his blue eyes. A very slight smile twitched for a mere instant before the mask fell back in place. "Lord Aoshi, you're back!" 

"Tell him something he doesn't already know." Okina grumped as he followed the taller man into the hallway. Although he was old his hearing was in excellent shape. Or it was a few minutes ago that is. He rolled his eyes as the young girl ignored him to fawn over Shinomori. He loved her dearly and respected Aoshi, but he didn't see any good coming of her infatuation. Not that he could justify his actions to her if he could forbid it. He trusted the man not to return her affection, which was part of the problem in the first place. 

"Come to dinner you guys." Okon said reemerging. She gave a small nod of complete respect to Aoshi, which he returned to a lesser degree with a slight head movement. 

"So how was your trip Lord Aoshi, did you get what you wanted?" 

He nodded and jerked his head towards the stranger, still smiling, standing off to the side. Misao reddened and looked at him sheepishly. If he was important to Lord Aoshi, he was important to her too. 

"My name is Soujiro Seta. Mr. Shinomori insisted I stay here instead of the hotel as I initially suggested." He apologized. 

"No trouble at all my boy." Okina replied inwardly wondering what Aoshi had in mind for this seemly young, innocent-looking boy. He dismissed it as unimportant. Whatever Aoshi had planned it wasn't any of his business anymore. You passed along the job; confident he could handle it, so stay out of it old man, he chided himself inwardly. Shoot up your blood pressure just a bit more why don't you? 

Dinner was a rather silent affair with the exception of Misao's excited chatter about anything and everything. Occasionally one of the women would direct a polite comment at their smiling guest. He would answer in a soft, pleasant voice without seeming to really answer what they were asking. 

"I am leaving again tomorrow. Treat Seta as you would myself." Aoshi announced and Misao felt her heart plummet. 

He was leaving so soon? But he just got back. It wasn't fair! She wanted to jump up and throw an enormous temper tantrum; however, she learned long ago that got her nothing. Still, she couldn't help it when her brilliant green eyes started to fill with tears, which she tried to scrub back hastily before anyone noticed. 

"Will you be taking Hanya and the others with you?" Okina asked knowing whatever dragged Aoshi away this time had to be important and dangerous. 

"I will." Aoshi affirmed with a slight nod. 

"When will you be back Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked half-fearing the answer. She understood his line of work was dangerous, he was a spy after all, but logic didn't stop her from worrying. 

He didn't reply. She didn't know what to think of that. Her Lord Aoshi not coming back? Leaving some boy in his place? Or did he simply not know when he was coming back and didn't want to disappoint her? She decided after a second's hesitation that his reason must be her second thought. Her undying devotion to Lord Aoshi was firm. No doubts could penetrate! 

After helping Okon and Osamu clean up the dishes she bounded gleefully up to her room. Almost there she paused mid-stride wondering if she should wish Lord Aoshi good night. Unless he was busy, which he probably was and would ignore her, which he probably would... Shrugging those downing thoughts off she changed her course, but before she could get to his office she heard voices. 

Instinctively she halted and pressed herself up against the wall listening. The voices were soft and she had to still her breath straining her ears. 

"...I may not come back." Her Lord Aoshi was saying and she clapped her hands over her mouth so as not to make a sound. Not coming back? She repeated mentally. It sounded worse when she ran it over a second time. "This is a very touchy mission it may require a long term commitment." 

"I see." That was Jiya. Misao let out her breath when Aoshi admitted that it may take awhile for him to return. Of course he would return! What had she been thinking? "That's it?" 

"My contractor is less than kosher." Aoshi confided not seeming perturbed in the slightest and Misao clinched her fists on the tail ends of her rainbow tee-shirt proclaiming 'Peppy' on the chest. That mean he was doing something illegal again. The Obiwaban had a code, but to Aoshi that was it, no other laws applied. It made her nervous, having a healthy respect for what could happen to offenders. After all, that's what happened to her parents... shot, after they gave up. The police could be just as corrupt as anyone else. They were people too after all. 

Jiya expressed his disapproval with a grunt, but didn't verbally berate the other man. Misao knew that he wouldn't interfere with Lord Aoshi's plans, he never did. 

"Are you going to go in?" A voice asked behind her and she whirled offensively. 

Soujiro was standing in the hall with his trademark smile wreathed on his face. His hands were crammed in the pockets of his dark blue jeans and he seems so harmless. Misao knew better though and it infuriated her that he would watch her like that. Didn't he know you weren't supposed to spy on people? 

"No." She blurted before she could stop herself. Oh great, wonderful, now he would tell on her! 

"Why not?" 

"Lord Aoshi's busy!" She huffed before fleeing down the hall as fast as she could without running. How was she going to live around that guy if he insisted on getting into everything? She was so annoyed she flipped her history book on the floor and whipped out her diary voicing her secret thoughts that she could never voice aloud. 

Reviewers: 

**Fyyrrose**: Oh you shut up, I'm broadening my horizons. I feel most secure with K/K O__O;;; Besides, remember that conversation about jiggling the corspe? I will never make Tokio wimpy. Ever. I just can't see it, considering who she's married to in RK. What if you are the psycho? Okay, I'm mentally unbalanced and very creative. But that's a good combo right? What do you call Stephen King. 

**MissBehavin**: Yes, like a metal chair >=] Can you see Kaoru hefting one of those suckers?O.O Yeah, don't mind her, she's twisted. Her mind is in the gutter 24/7, one way or another. Wow, Sano as Mommy dearest *shudders completely freaked out at the possiblities* Having a good imagination is sometimes a curse. *goes to find mental bleach for that stain* 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Sano stared at Megumi as she tugged on his clothing insisting that she needed to "potty". Why the hell the little brat suddenly decided that he was "mommy" he didn't know, but it was freaking him out. Damn Saitoh! This kid was his fucking responsibility, not Sanosuke's. Besides, he sure as hell was not going to waltz into the female toilet area with kid in tow. It just wasn't going to happen. Imagine if the guys caught wind that he was playing nursemaid... It wasn't going to happen! Not to mention the female persuasion would think him a total pervert! 

"I got to pee, Sano." She pouted, holding herself and he groaned rolling his eyes. God, was she some rich guy's kid or just a spoilt brat in general? 

Kamatari, lounging across the way, had a devilish smirk on his face. He had taken to hanging around lately. That smirk made Sano wish he could pound the guy... Wait, why the hell not? 

Cracking his knuckles he was about to brashly announce his intentions to pound the smug cross-dresser into a bloody pulp when Saitoh stalked in. 

Megumi seemed to have a knack for figuring out who the safe party was whenever a fight was about to happen. She usually fled in the direction of safety. This time it was the unlucky wolf. 

She hit him hard around the legs and Sano figured it was because she knew that pissed him off to high heaven. There certainly was no affection in the gesture, not like she was with Sano. Hell, she even liked the gender freak better. 

Wordlessly the wolf stalked over to the wall, his accustom spot, dragging the child with him. Leaning, his feral eyes flickered over the pair of them. Sano willed his large fists to unclench and the smirk disappeared immediately from Kamatari's face. 

"The Ishin Shishi has gotten wind of our activities somehow. A lock down has been put in place," He glanced at Sano meaningfully with promise lurking in his golden orbs, "I expect it to be obeyed to the letter." 

"Those nosy bastards." Sano growled, not quite meaning to comment out loud, and slammed his fist in his palm. A thunderhead clouded his features, "Fuck, there goes my evening plans. Hey, you guys want to play some gin rummy?" 

His almost-spat with Kamatari no longer seemed important. Saitoh always bitched that his attention span could rival that of a gnat, but Sano always argued that it was at least on par with a goldfish. What mattered at the moment was he would be deigned his booze. And no alcohol was allowed on base... 

"Don't." Saitoh warned and Sano did his best chocolate innocence. Unfortunately it was wasted on the stony bastard because all he did was glare meaningfully. How the fuck did the old man know what he was thinking? 

Megumi stared between them before Kamatari beckoned with his hand, "Honey, let's go tinkle okay?" 

Sanosuke practically exploded with laughter earning an amused look from Kamatari, a surprised blink from the kid, and another glare from Saitoh. 

"Okay Mommy-dearest." Sano managed to gasp out between laughs. His ribs were starting to hurt and his eyes were flooded with tears of mirth. 

Kamatari flipped his short hair airily and he cut a meaningful look at the young man, "Whatever you say Dada." 

Saitoh cut in before Sano could tear into the freak for such a comment. His fists curled tightly. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid, he did. She was cute in a puppy dog fashion. A spoilt foo-foo dog. But he wasn't ready to be a daddy, not to mention to other implications in that one sentence. Being a daddy meant commitment and time and effort and money. Actually, the title of nursemaid was suddenly holding a certain appeal. 

As soon the kid was out of earshot Saitoh spoke in a low tone, "Prepare for a mission sometime within the next few days." 

"What about the brat? You're not going to leave her with that freak are you?" Saitoh quirked an eyebrow slightly as if to say, it's not you're concern Moron. 

Then it hit him. 

"You're taking me on a mission with you?" Sano squeaked as that sentence pierced his mind. Saitoh never worked with a partner. Which either meant the old bastard was mellowing out a bit or... Sano winced realizing why the wolf was on the prowl for a victim to vent his rage. He wasn't trusted to complete his mission alone. That must be a constant stinging burn to his pride. 

"Last I checked your hearing was functional, which must mean your brain is defective. That's what I said Moron." 

Gathering his scrambled wits the young man tumbled together a sentence. "When, with whom?" 

Saitoh shot him a flat look making him cringe reconsidering his thoughtless questions. The wolf clearly wanted to thrash someone and he was practically screaming to be singled out. Now he just wanted to get away in one piece. 

"We are going to bust up a drug deal; however, there are rumors that the Obiwaban Group could be involved." 

"Eh, that's bad, right?" Sano had no clue who or what the Obiwaban Group. He realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth. 

"The Obiwanban Group is an experienced network of spies. They occasionally play body guard or take part in assassinations when the motives suit their needs. They are independent, led by a man named Shinomori Aoshi." Although Saitoh relayed all of this in a flat tone without his usual cutting remarks Sano was embarrassed. The golden eyes berated him dangerously and he was ready for a hasty escape. 

"Where do you think you're going Moron?" Saitoh growled and Sano froze cursing internally in every language that came to mind. He was quite well versed. 

Reviewers:

**Kinetic Dream**: Thank you. Praise like that could go to my head =D *darts glance around and whispers* That kinda was the original purpose of making her 6 *finger to lips* But there are die hard Meg fans out there. ^^ 

**MissBehavin**: I'm so mean to Aoshi, all work and no play. That would be freaky O__o He creeps me out anyways. Hehe, you're sharp. Well, er, romance *cough* There might actually be some in this between those two. 

**Wistful-Eyes**: Yes, smack the man, and do it hard. Oh boy, no. Saitoh is hard to write because I'm a compassionate soul ^__^;; 

**the sacred night**: I couldn't leave the poor man out (although he probably wishes I actually would for once). Yup, update every Tuesday and Friday (unless I get sideswiped and busy). 

**Fyyrrose**: O.O;; Can you actually see her sitting still and doing homework? Then again, if she thought it was worth it... Biology is fun. Oh yes, he's in here, and he's not a bad guy! What are the odds? And I know you love that line -.-;; 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Tokio?" The young woman, Kaoru, asked tentatively. Tokio barely heard the timid inquiry. Clenching her jaw, her eyes burned with rage. This was the absolute limit. That heartless bastard! 

Forcing calm, after all it wouldn't do for such an accomplished, level business woman to suddenly go off for no apparent reason; she glanced down at the girl. Kaoru flinched and Tokio realized her gaze must still be cutting. With deliberate care she eradicated the expression completely from her face replacing it with cold indifference. She wouldn't allow it to rile her. 

Right now she had one priority. 

"Kaoru, I apologize completely. I was simply upset. If you would please pack up your desk quickly and follow me? I am afraid I will not have a lot of time to settle you in, however, I am sure one of the secretaries will fill you in adequately." 

Tokio's mind whirled as she turned over the possibilities in her sharp mind. This was practically screaming Shinsengumi interference, but it didn't make a lot of sense. Why would they murder some poor, innocent man in an empty parking lot on the mediocre side of town? 

Obviously, robbery was not a motive, nothing had been stolen. The car was left with the keys still in the ignition and the expensive leather wallet lay prominently on the dash. 

Whoever had done the deed was a skilled gunman finishing the job with a single bullet to the head. Directly between the eyes. No one in the area reported shots so there must have been a silencer on the gun. 

It was a clean job, the police were clueless. She gave a soft, cynical snort. Those screw-up? Of course they were clueless. They seemed to always be in a perpetual state of ignorance. That, of course, was why this organization was started in the first place. To cover their sorry asses. The government granted the agency she worked for special privileges, ones that they took full advantage of. 

Her mind flitted back to the murder. Obviously she would be useless until this was put to rest. She fought down the urge to pace promising herself that later she would go to the gym and take out her frustrations on some unfortunate punch bag. That always helped although she ended up buying a new one to replace the old one. 

"I'm packed." Kaoru managed and Tokio smothered down a grin. If she hadn't managed to scare the poor girl half to death with her murderous stare she might actually have an employee she could keep hold of. The girl had guts. 

Tokio whirled expecting to be followed and wove her way through the crowded office with half a mind. She acknowledged important people and murmured greetings automatically. Office politics were nasty and she didn't have one of the top positions by chance. She also, as some gossiped, did not sleep her way into the position. Besides, people were so socially inclined that it was expected of her to be polite. It was always nice to have agreeable allies, and failing that a simple good opinion went a long way. 

"Eiji, this is Kaoru. She will be taking your place while you are out. Fill her in and show her the ropes." Tokio requested. The pale, black hair boy nodded silently. He a knack for picking up on her moods. She supposed her whole demeanor was blaring out agitation. Or maybe it was simply her body language because people were scattering before her leaving her unhindered as she made her way to Hiko's office. 

She slammed through the door not bothering to knock. The large man behind the desk barely looked up before returning to his papers. She reached out planting her hands on his expensive desk with a certain bit of devilish glee that she was making a mess of his clean world. She wanted to sweep his papers off his desk with one hand, but she knew he would catch her wrist before she even knocked off one. 

"So you saw it then. I am rather surprised you are so angry." He said leveling prying her hands off the flat surface and shoving her backwards. 

She caught herself on a plush chair; the man did like his comfort, and settled in regaining some control of her emotions. She hadn't spun this much out of control since her divorce. Taking a deep breath she clenched her jaw and managed to calm down. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" She hissed thoroughly annoyed. Usually she could put up with his arrogant, demanding attitude, but at the moment she wasn't up to the task. 

Hiko raised his ebony eyes up to meet her gray ones and she immediately regretted going off on the man. However, he didn't seem perturbed. Instead he folded his hands in a superior manner and stared at her. 

"I'm sorry Seijuro." She said softly, secure in the knowledge that she had slammed the door tight behind her. A tasty office scandal would do nothing to soothe her ruffled feathers. She couldn't deal with it with the same cool logic and disarming tactics she normally would use. 

Even though she had slipped he remained completely formal, "Takagi, I assume you wish to be assigned this case? Hardly worth the time of our top attorney and not even in your area of expertise. I fail to see what you could offer..." 

She slammed her fist down flashing him a steely look. "Listen; don't feed me some corporal bullshit, okay? We know each other too well for that. I want to be on this case. I will work with anyone, do anything." 

"Anything?" She wasn't sure if he was teasing or not. In fact, nothing insulting had left his mouth and he hadn't pulled an arrogant comment about her abilities, or his for that matter, yet. Either this was one of his rare sensitive moments or he was plotting something. She suspected the latter. 

He steeple his fingers and a lock of his long, black hair brushed over his thick shoulder. 

"You would have to work with some stupid rookie." He warned eyeing her like she was a balky horse. With a sigh when he took in her determined face he continued, "Tokio, it's not going to lead to much... I don't see why you wish to pursue this. The man's dead." 

She lifted herself up from the chair and slid over behind the desk with him. He made an irritated noise, but she ignored it completely letting her fingers wind through his long hair. 

"This is inappropriate for the office." He growled grabbing her hand. She offered him a simple smile, "I don't see you protesting all that much." 

"You're side stepping my question. It won't work." He said watching her through narrowed eyes with a frown marring his handsome features. 

"Will you be coming over for dinner?" Tokio asked ignoring his scrutiny. She brushed off her skirt and looked up innocently through her thick lashes. Damn him and his infernal need to know everything! 

"Should I? You're hiding something." 

"I am. So?" 

"I want to know what it is." 

Tokio realized that this one battle she wasn't likely to win. The man was insufferably stubborn once a notion lodged in his brain. Sighing, she sat back down subconsciously sliding into her polished court manner. A defense she used when she felt cornered. It comforted and protected her. 

Hiko rose and went to her with concern etched on his features. Evidently she wasn't the only one shook up by this mess. Hiko, showing concern? Not hiding behind his gruff indifference or falling back on plain rudeness. Maybe it was because they were alone. 

His rough palm brushed gently across her face pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The next thing she knew she had thrown herself at his chest and was clinging to it listening to his heart beat. He was surprised at first, but he disengaged her. 

"I know I'm that lovable," He started and she felt like punching him. Why did he have to say something so stupid? "But you shouldn't be doing that here. You come over to my place and I'll have dinner ready. We won't talk about this anymore if it bothers you that much." 

Tokio nodded gratefully and composed herself drawing herself up, suddenly needing to say it. 

"My daughter's missing." 

Reviwers:

**Wistful-Eyes:** *whistles innocently* Planning, I've not been accused of that recently. Actually, Misao's 16, just like in the series (I only messed with Meg's age for... er... plot purposes! Yeah.). Well, there you go, she could be Meg's babysitter X.X Glad you liked the tinkle bit. 

**MissBehavin:** *smirk* My twisted humor at it's finest. Oh yes, mommy dearest. I kind of goes with what we were talking about, being raised by them O.o ORO! Can you see Saitoh as a "dada" *raises eyebrows* Well, I mean, I guess he is in the series (IRL the man had 3 butt ugly sons, not that he was a looker himself...). 

**Fyyrrose:** Did you ever have to do that with T? Take her to the restroom :| I did it with my sister (not my brother thank you). Sano gets the beat down! Hey, I'm, er, lenient on him in my new fic, sort of... Well, compared to like Okita. Tinkle has NEVER ever slipped out of my mouth, but it seemed appropriate. They pretty much called each other that O.o;; You are entering the Twilight Zone *spooky music* nyenene... er, whatever. I do too have a compassionate soul, why else would Fred and Family be living in my room (and scaring the crap out of G-ma, she tried to squish mommy yesterday). Sou won't get kill... can I maim him? :( You're no fun. And he's not a main character in this one... vampire Sou, however, is totally fair game >=] 

**kakashi-fan:** Actually, I am, sort of. 

**eriesalia:** He is! And best thing is he jumps right back up for more. Believe it or not he is my favorite RK character (despite all the other cool, hot, sexy, whatever guys that are out there). I was rewatching the Zanza eppy and was like, 'Damn, he looks good with that horsewacker (zanbatou). He needs another one. And kick-ass attitude baby!). Aoshi and Saitoh really steal the spotlight from the poor man :( No yaoi in this one (simply because I have other plans ;) ). Otherwise I have no qualms. Dang, never thought of sing me to sleep... *makes mental note* 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Kamatari could tell that Saitoh had something to say to Sano. As much as the cross dresser enjoyed baiting the young man, he didn't want to piss off the older man. He liked his hide in one piece thank you very much. 

"'Tari?" Megumi asked and he smiled down at the child. She was strangely attached to that foolish rooster-head, but evidently he was second choice. She had shied away from him for the first few days at the station, but eventually his openness and charm won her trust. Not that she had much choice. It was him or Saitoh. 

"Yes honey?" He asked still dwelling on the child's unexpected arrival. 

There were many things he could expect from the wolf. Saitoh was a man of habit and he was firmly rooted in his beliefs. Like a great tree. Changed didn't come easily to him and his growth outwards and upwards was tediously slow. Nothing was considered a permanent obstacle. After all, even solid rock broke with the right amount of pressure. He was a man of extreme patience at times, yet impatient at others. The cross dresser had met the lean wolf only a few years prior, but he was well aware of the being that was Hajime Saitoh. They had shared space, even eaten together, but were never close. 

"I think Mister Wolf," The child's name for Saitoh, almost comical, "Is unhappy." 

Kamatari's mouth quirked up and he looked down at her complimenting, "You're sharp honey. Saitoh is a very dutiful man." 

Married to his work was an understatement. The man practically breathed Aku Soku Zan. More so than anyone else present. He had never shown much interest in women and Kamatari wondered if he favored the other side of the fence. Then again, he showed no inclination towards men either. The cross dresser mentally threw up his hands in frustration. Surely the man had some sexual desires! He was human after all. 

Megumi picked at a hole in her clothing and Kamatari realized she hadn't changed since Sano had brought her in a few days before. Now that he was paying attention there was that unpleasant smell and the poor girl had been living in that. Instant sympathy kicked in. Sometimes he wondered if he really was born female. 

Some people asked why he didn't do a complete gender transformation. It wasn't the money, he had plenty enough saved up. Even though such an operation was daunting, he wasn't particularly scared or uncomfortable. He supposed that essentially he didn't want to lose himself. It sounded foolish out loud, but deep down that was his reasoning. If things would just stay the way they were... he knew they wouldn't. Nothing stayed the same. He learned that the hard way long ago. 

"'Tari?" Megumi tugged on his hand insistently. He blinked and looked down into her worried brown eyes. "Are you happy?" 

She was too young to be critical of his choices. She wasn't confused about his gender although she had seen him in complete drag after missions several times. It just didn't click yet that a man dressing as a woman wasn't natural. That it was wrong. Suddenly he didn't want her to grow up. He knew that was foolish and that the sun would sooner rise in the east. 

Stupid to even think that. What made him think she would live that long? Even with the hot head and himself protecting her he couldn't seen how a young woman could live among so many males. There were no females in their organization for exactly that reason. Rape seemed inevitable and the only reason that she hadn't already been molested, yes Kamatari had seen the lecherous looks, was that Saitoh still had a hand in her keeping. Who knew how long the man would hold an interest. 

"Darling, I'm as happy as I can be right now. I have you after all, right?" He squeezed her hand and she tightened her grip. He gave a bitter, half hearted smile. Why the hell was he being so critical? Maybe getting snoked with rooster-head was a good idea if it took away these stupid, pesky thoughts. 

He shook his head. Getting totally sloshed wouldn't solve anything. All that would happen was he would mellow out until he passed out. Sano would drag his sorry carcass home and he would wake up the next morning with a killer hangover. It had happened numerous times before. Face it; he couldn't hold his liquor worth a damn. 

They made it to the restroom without incident. Megumi insisted that he wait outside, that she was old enough to potty herself. He agreed hastily and stationed himself again the wall next to the door. 

A group of men strode down the hall towards him and he eyed them warily. They were obviously out for trouble. The enforced lockdown was doing far more than irritation just fist boy. The gang spotted him and he almost rolled his eyes. Just a bunch of bully boys, nothing to worry about. 

"'Tari?" Megumi asked nervously as she opened the door peering out down the hall at the men. Her skittish nature after being brought here forced her to check out every situation before making a move. Something he approved of, but this was not a good time to dally around. 

What was so simple a few seconds ago now complicated. 

He wasn't Sano; he wasn't spoiling for a fight. But that didn't mean he was a pacifist either. If push came to shoved he'd do far more than a lady's slap. Because his hands had to stay pure for his gigs he learned how to use the rest of his body, mostly his legs, to beat opponents to a bloody pulp. Not an easy task in a dress, but he managed. Now that he was in comfortable wear it wasn't even a problem. He wished for the spiked heels though. Those bad boys could do some serious damage to a person's face. 

With a quick glance their way under his lashes he gathered the girl up shoving her in front of him. 

"Walk." He hissed keeping tabs on the group. Megumi was frightened yet she managed to stride forward with her stubbly little legs. It was slow going compared to the longer strides of the men, but she was trying. If worse came to worse Kamatari was sure he could hold the bastards off giving her time to find Sano or Saitoh. 

"Hey you two." One of the brutes yelled roughly. Megumi flinched and Kamatari had to put a restraining hand on her shoulder to keep her from running. 

He decided that this was enough as the men started to circle. Shoving her ahead he whispered grimly, "Find Saitoh sweetie." 

She turned giving him a worried, fearful look. At first he thought it was for herself, but then he realized it was for him. She was worried he might get hurt. As touching as that was, and it really was touching to him, she needed to escape. He didn't want such a sweet, innocent child to witness what was going to happen next. 

"Go." He urged pushing her upper back. She frowned before running down the hall as fast as she could. 

"Hey baby, I don't remember saying let the kid go. Did I say that Saigo?" The original brute remarked to his buddy. 

The wiry, smaller man raised an eyebrow, but declined to reply. Kamatari noticed his gaze was more inward and it seemed he was deep in thought. What was happening probably wasn't processing at the moment. Well, he'd would get one hell out a jumpstart in a minute. 

"Go fuck yourself." Kamatari fumed, speaking in the language that a stupid grunt like him would understand. Apparently it got through. After a second's hesitation the man decided that what the slight human in front of him had said was indeed an insult. His face started out a pale red, but ended up an intriguing shade of purple. 

"Bitch..." He snarled grabbing for Kamatari's wrist. The smaller man twisted out of the way reaching for his chain. He knew it was a crass weapon, not even his weapon of choice, but it was portable and he knew how to use it with ease. Not to mention it was good for bashing in thick skulls of men who were being a bit too forward for their own good. The thick metal links also did wonders on other bones, smashing them in several places per strike. 

What he hadn't counted on, besides the unfair numbers, was the man had a gun. Firearms were expressly forbidden on base outside of one's locker. Now that they were on a lockdown that held doubly true. Apparently such rules did not apply to assholes. 

"Make a move bitch." He offered with a leer on his heavy set face. The small handgun looked almost harmless in the dim light, but Kamatari had seen the type of damage it could do at close range. 

The group circled in around the lone cross dresser and Kamatari felt a sincere twinge of unease. What bothered him so? Besides the gun of course. Then again, he had dealt with those before. Whatever it was he was about to find out. 

Reviewers:

**eriesalia:** *rolls eyes* Yes, and he has recovered from the stapler attack LMAO! *blinks innocently* but that would be mean =D Aoshi will show back up. I realized, subconsiously, that I'm cruel to the poor man. And you guys think I'm harsh with Sano O__O;; Yes, he was so much better in Season 1 *smirk* I'm rewatching all of them slowly, ever so slowly, on CN. *poke* They need to hurry up because I have several important scenes I missed (B vs. Saitoh, Aoshi threatening Meg, Misao and Kenshin's meeting, Hiko's fight against Fuji (?) at the Aoiya, and Aoshi fight against Shishio). *hopes for Jinchuu to be animated*I couldn't get my hands on those fan-subbed mangas because stupid viz started publishing in English *fumes* And now it will take forever! 

**MissBehavin: ** LMAO, I think the psychiatrist would be the one needing mental help if Saitoh showed up in his office and started all that ^^ Dang you're astute! Shhh! 

**Fyyrrose:** No wonder the poor child has so issues! She was telling me about how her teacher likes her, her female teacher. I so didn't want to know that. Okay, so you're basically giving me permission to do anything I please with him so long as I stop a hairsbreath away from death? Will do. Enishi and I will take care of the psychological damage and Hiko will deal out so physical! *glances at you shrewedly* Is that another challenge in disguise? Because I took your lemon one and kicked your ass on it =D Pah, that is so pathetic I hesitate to even label it fluff. Thank you sensei-sama, you have taught me well, it just doesn't show in this fic LOL! 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Misao stared out her window into the night's sky wondering where Lord Aoshi was at the moment. It wasn't all that late and she hoped he was taking good care of himself. May not come back, long term commitment... those two phrases rang in her mind. Did Lord Aoshi really mean it? Of course he meant it! Lord Aoshi was always honest. Even... even if the truth hurt. But dang it! Did he have to be so cruel? 

She didn't even realize tears were shimmering in her emerald eyes until a voice asked behind her, "Why are you sad?" 

She whirled confronting the boy. They were about the same height, in fact they were a mere year apart in age. Soujiro was registered at her school and had started attending classes the day before. 

At the moment he had a math book clutched to his chest and the ever present smile gracing his face. His hair looked unbrushed and his clothes were untucked. A sharp contrast to the neat, almost godly tidiness he displayed at school. 

"What do you want?" She asked belligerently sticking out her chin and folding her arms beneath her breasts. He looked rather surprised at her offensive attitude, but the smile never wavered. 

He showed her the math book and replied, "I was hoping you could help me." 

"Oh." 

"You see, I am not very talented when it comes to math." He finished and she felt stupid. It was just... just what bubble brain? Her inner voice insisted viciously. The poor guy just needs some help and here you are being a complete jerk for no reason! Help the boy out why don't you? And be nice. 

Misao cleared a space on her cluttered desk knocking things to the floor. He bent down to pick them up, but she stopped him. 

"Don't worry about those; I'll pick them up later." She smiled decided to be pleasant. "Here. Set your book down and show me the problems. I'm a whiz at math so it should be a cinch for me to teach you how to do them." 

Two hours later Misao felt her lids getting heavy. She glanced at the clock and yelped. Soujiro looked at her questioningly, still with that unnerving smile, and she gave a sheepish grin. 

"Sorry, I have to go to bed or I'll never get up in time tomorrow morning!" She informed him. Giving the guy the benefit of the doubt was a good idea. He really wasn't so bad. A nice guy actually. No replacement for Lord Aoshi, but maybe someone who could turn out to be a wonderful friend. "I have swim practice tomorrow morning around five. It's killer early, but luckily it's only on Mondays and Thursdays." 

He nodded understandingly and started to gather up his stuff. He paused at the door, "Thank you very much for the help. Do you mind if we continue tomorrow evening...?" 

She noted the hesitation in his voice. It seemed somehow wrong. Like it wasn't an occurrence that happened all that often. 

She flashed him a smile of her own, "No problem buddy! How about after dinner then?" 

He nodded then gave her a look she couldn't decipher. It slipped right out of her mind as she gathered up the spilled papers. Shoving them into some semblance of a stack she plopped the whole lot down on the corner of her desk. 

She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and loosed her braid. Her long hair flowed back waving wildly glad to be free from constraint. Picking up the brush with a sigh she hoped she wouldn't break it. There was a serious downside to bouncing all over the place as Jiya put it. That's why she put it in a braid in the first place. To keep it from snarling up. 

A soft knock on the door made her jerk her head up, and consequently yank the brush. Placing a hand on the now tender spot she opened the door. 

Jiya looked up at her and she opened her mouth to yell at him, but something stopped her. 

"Shinomori just reported in." Jiya announced stiffly, but kept his inner thoughts silent. He was aware that the man only bothered to give updates to appease Misao. The girl wouldn't be livable if he didn't. "His contract was made with no problems and it states that he must stay with his employer for six months before renewing." 

Six months! Misao almost wailed. Instead she stared up like a dumb animal, feeling like stone. What would it be like to be stone? Surely Lord Aoshi's heart must be hard as one leaving her for so long! 

Jiya placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she flinched away. He let it slid off and eyed her. She twitched not in the mood to be soul searched. He looked like he was going to say something, but abruptly changed his mind when she slammed the door in his face. 

Flopping down on her bed and scattering a multitude of cute stuffed animals everywhere she glared at the wall while her thoughts chased in circles. 

How? How could he do this? He was their leader. Didn't he see how much they needed him, she needed him? Well, she hastily amended; the business was doing well without him. But that wasn't the point! The point was her beloved Lord Aoshi was going to be gone for six months leaving some kid in his place. Anger sprang up unbidden like a raging fire and she wasn't about to play fire fighter. To heck with that. 

Jumping up she snatched up the darts lying off to the side and flung them viciously at the dart board across the room. They slammed in accurately on the red bull's eye before the tips snapped off under the sheer force. She ignored that looking for something else to throw. When nothing immediately came to hand she scowled and grabbed a stress ball. 

Mashing the poor thing with vengeance she started to plan. If Lord Aoshi wouldn't come home then she would simply have to go to him! Not too hard right? All she's had to do was get on Jiya's computer, an easy thing to do after he went to sleep. Then she could look up the message from Lord Aoshi and hopefully pin point his location. If not... well, then she's improvise! She didn't have time to plan in case things didn't go right. Why bother anyway? 

She bound her hair back up and flipped off the light feinting sobs. 

Okina, still trying to get over having a door slammed, literally, in his face considered the loud crashing noises on the other side of the door. He sighed mentally adding more darts to the list of supplies. Honestly, he loved the girl dearly, but she had one nasty temper! He supposed that was in part a fault to the ones who raised her. 

Abruptly it was silent and he was suspicious, but when the lights turned out and he could hear crying on the other side he relaxed. Being the messenger certainly was not something he would allow anyone else to do. It was too painful. Touching his tender nose he amended, literally. But his heart went out to the poor girl. 

He wasn't sure at first why Aoshi brought home the boy, Soujiro, but now he had inkling. Despite his icy demeanor, Aoshi was a loyal soul, maybe too much so. He thought of little Misao as just that, little. Young actually. Of course, the old man didn't think the tall, silent man realized just how deep her feelings for him ran and he knew Aoshi would never act on them. 

But he brought home this boy, who knows where he found the teenager, to keep Misao company. Maybe divert her affections? Yet Okina knew even less of Seta than he did of Aoshi. He had no idea if the boy had any ulterior motive, hidden agenda. He would just have to trust in Aoshi's uncanny ability to choose loyal followers. 

Reviewers:

**Fyyrrose**: *Hiko smirk* I'm a much better big sister than you are, obviously. Of course, the minion and my brother are just as eccentric as I am, I blame Mom. O__O;; I don't want to know about that teacher/next generation comment. *raises eyebrow* You want it as an AU or Canon or AT? Give me some ground rules, otherwise I'll make my own >:) Sweet, now I'll have to find the time to watch them all. Cliffies are fun! (actually, I think it was past midnight, Alex had already gone to bed, and I wanted to end it). Stop teasing them. 

**silver-kitsune**: Will do. 

**eriesalia**: ^^;; children are annoying, and she's being spoilt. Kamatari has practically no character, the poor guy. All we know about him is that he's a cross-dresser, wields a scythe/chain, and is devoted/ loves Shishio. We don't know about his past... Hmm, there's an idea. *shoves it in back of mind with other short story ideas). *tries to picture Aoshi as a child* O.o *tries to picture Saitoh as a child* O.O;; Okay, I need some bleach now, dang my vivid imagination! 

**Wistful-Eyes**: ^.-- Can't say really. 

**Kinetic Dream**: O.o;; did I really? Wow, I'm so callous sometimes *sigh*. Ah yes, for Meg. Key words there. Hehe, as for updating, I've got this thing all done (I wrote it two months ago when I was in Italy and had nothing better to do.) 

**sacred night**: Kind of creepy, isn't it? Then again, Okon and Omasu were sitting there drooling over the man (well, who wouldn't? the guy is sexy, it's just that ego/attitude). 

**Trupana**: That's okay, better excuses than I have O.o no schoolwork for me, holidays just mean I get to see relatives (oh joy). Laziness is a good thing =D it's my best friend! I have a tendancy to drag in almost a full cast, I just can't seem to help it! Besides, it's fun to try and write from some many different POVs. O.o I just won't touch Hiko with a ten foot pole. Ah, what do six yr olds care about romance anyway? Hehe. I have NC on that subject. It was instigated by this nasty professor at the college in Italy *shudder* Stinky... I mean Mr. Sinky. They should, shouldn't they? Then again, @.@ I don't think I'd want saitoh to teach, Sano doesn't have the attention span ^^, maybe 'Tari then :D. 

**MissBehavin**: Well, I got your review via e-mail, but it hasn't shown up on FF yet. I kinda forgot some of it, I just scanned it, but I'm too lazy to wait. Kamatari really didn't do much for me one way or the other when he was first introduced in the anime. It wasn't until I went back and read the manga that he caught my attention. Dunno why, I'm weird (and apparently seem to like cross dressers, Count D from PSoH). You pick up on things, that's where that silly, scatterbrain idea come from. It takes one astute person to know another *grins*. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Saitoh had stalked off to his room after thoroughly trouncing the moron dozens of times. The boy desperately needed to work on his defense, but with a typical ignoramus attitude he wouldn't do so unless forced. It was amazing he was still alive considering his pathetic skills. 

Sliding off the dark navy jacket he stretched out on the cramped bed. His long legs hung over the end slighting, which served to fuel his bad temper. And he had no one to blame but himself. 

Twisting his thin lips into a scowl of disgust he reviewed the conversation between himself and Kondo. 

'I made a mistake.' Saitoh hissed his lean face set in grim determination. His fists were clenched behind his back and under the white gloves his knuckles were pale. 

'Yes, you did. Owning up to it is admirable, however, it has been decided that you require a partner. Do you have any suggestions? I was considering Sanosuke Sagara.' The other man replied calmly. He hadn't missed the dangerous gleam in the wolf's golden eyes, yet he remained unafraid. The Shinsengumi were his to command and he intended to do so with an iron fist. Mistakes were unacceptable, yet they were a fact of life. They happened. The only course of action was prevention. Failing that a swift clean up. Perhaps if Hajime Saitoh had someone to look after his would not be so hasty in completing his missions. 

'That moron?' If possible Saitoh's rage just hit a new level. Team up with that idiot? What did he look like, a baby sitter? 'I would rather take Kamatari than that young brainless kid.' 

'That, unfortunately, is impossible as well you know.' 

Twitch. 

'So I am stuck with the responsibility of training such an unresponsive puppy?' Saitoh remarked already thinking ahead. If he was going to play it would have to be by Kondo's rules. Better to follow the straight path that was coupled with his ideals. Aku Soku Zan. So long as the moron did nothing to mess that up there should be no problems. 

'Then it is settled. You will take Sagara with you on your next mission and we shall see what happens.' Kondo replied lightly taking a sip of his tea. It was cold, as usual, for he never had time to drink it when it was warm. He had won this round, but he had no illusions. Saitoh was not a tame dog walking calmly on a leash, he was a wild, master less wolf ruled solely by his beliefs. 

'Which is?' Saitoh refused to acknowledge his defeat. 

Instead of answering Kondo slid a piece of paper across the desk towards him. He picked it up slowly, his sharp eyes assessing. He turned to leaving and Kondo could not help sending out one finally volley, 'How is the girl?' 

Saitoh stopped his shoulders from jumping up in surprise. Irritated, after all, why wouldn't the man know about his little stray? He forced a light retort, accompanied by his trademark smirk, 'Doing well actually. Under the care of the afore mentioned moron.' 

He closed his eyes and felt his coiled muscles relax. He really needed a better work out to drive the tension from his body. Beating the rooster-head was hardly a challenge. Even when he had practiced his forms with the dull practice blade provided. His own sword, sharp as a razor and well conditioned, lay sheathed in an old case under his bunk. He always took it on missions although he relied of his gun to snipe. Sword wounds were hardly the norm and although they were difficult to trace they stood out as something other than everyday crime. 

He had just started to finally drift off when he heard footsteps. They were light and he knew instantly who they belonged to. His room was hardly a secret yet he was surprised the child would purposely seek him out. He was hardly warm and loving. Not even taking into consideration that she had watched him murder her father. She had no reason to like him. 

With deadly grace he sat up on the bed and leveled his amber eyes at the doorway. 

The crown of her head showed first followed by endearing brown eyes. He stifled the urge to go back to relaxing. This could be important. 

"Well?" He snapped and watched as she shrank back, but still hung around. 

"Sir," It never struck him as odd that she never used his given name. He knew behind his back that she had followed the encouragement of the moron and labeled him 'Mister Wolf'. The childish nickname neither annoyed him nor amused him. "I...um, can you..." 

"What?" He didn't have time to deal with her being timid. Whatever spark had been there before seemed to have smothered once she arrived. 

"'Tari told me to find you. There were these bad men and they wanted to hurt me and 'Tari. He told me to find you." She repeated as if it would make her message clearer, urgent. 

Saitoh rolled his eyes and sighed. If it wasn't one lack wit it was the other. Then there was a group of brain dead morons running around picking fights. He had a very good idea why Kamatari and Megumi were singled out. Men like those had no honor; no qualms about belittling and demeaning or taking advantage someone weaker than they were. It was a power issue and he felt nothing for contempt. 

"You need to help him." Megumi insisted looking truly frightened. She had crept into his room with her back against the wall. He glared and she started to look away before catching herself. Jutting her tiny jaw she looked him square in the eyes obviously ready to order him around. "Help 'Tari." 

He smirked, "If I don't?" 

She considered that for a moment before narrowing her cinnamon eyes warning of her ire. She stalked over to him much in the manner he tended to stalk around when upset and placed her balled fists on his knees. Her face was inches from his and he was mildly surprised that she would initiate such intimate contact. 

"Please?" 

He grabbed her wrists feeling her pulse jump in fright. With one swift, flawless motion he was on his feet with sword in hand and child on his hip. Perhaps he would get more exercise if he sharpened his proverbial claws, and his very real sword, on some dense human scum. 

With the girl giving him rather concise directions he had little difficulty isolating the brawl. What he didn't expect was to see Sanosuke in the middle of it back to back with Kamatari. The two were grimly outnumbered. Angry bruises were forming on the smaller man's pale skin and he was swinging a heavy chain around slowly. He looked fatigued. Numerous bodies were testament to the metal links' effectiveness. 

"What's going on here?" Saitoh asked coolly. As expected the men stopped their assault. No recognition dawned in their mud colored eyes at the sight of him with a sword in hand. He didn't expect it to. His skills were admirable, yes, but not legendary. He was known for his marksmanship. 

"What are you doing here?" Sano sputtered with annoyance. Blood trickled sluggishly from the corner of his mouth and his bright red headband lay torn on the floor. 

Saitoh shot him a bland look, "I could ask you the same thing moron. I told you to go to the infirmary, not make your injuries worse." 

"You stupid asshole!" Saitoh cut him off before he could get worked up with a promising look. 

He set Megumi down and she backed up a few paces behind him watching wide eyed. He put her out of his mind and slid instinctively into stance as the first two lunged at him. With ease he evaded their clumsy attacks smashing the side of his blade into their bodies. The first crumpled like foil, but the second remained upright. He swayed dangerously yet like the fool he was continued his assault. 

Saitoh twisted out of the way dealing him stinging slap to his back. There was a crack and he fell with a cry. By then the rest, outraged like a rabid pack of curs, had gathered enough courage to charge. They rushed forward and Saitoh regretted that he could not let his steel fang taste blood. Instead he dispatched those dodging flailing fists and disarming wicked knives. This was hardly a challenge at all and he was disappointed. Even the rooster-head put up a better fight than this pack of buffoons. 

"Don't move you inhuman bastard!" The leader shouted with a frenzied look in his beady eyes. A small handgun was clutched in his shaking hand and it was aimed at Saitoh's chest. He paused ever so slightly wondering if he could cut down the man before the trigger was pulled. Deciding otherwise he stood still, calculating. 

"Now you're going to put down that fucking meat cleaver and walk your fucking self away, understood asshole?" The leader demanded, his wimpy voice shaking as much as his arm. Saitoh gave him a frigid glare before his harsh features lifted into a jack-o-lantern smile. 

"Do it now!" 

"I think not." Saitoh said casually slipping into the starting point for zero gatosu. It was a difficult maneuver to complete properly, however, what was difficult for him to initiate, was also difficult for the fool in front of him to accurately track. 

What Saitoh wasn't expecting was the man to turn the gun on Megumi. She blinked and trembled pressing herself against the wall. 

"Don't move you little whore!" The crazed man barked. Apparently all of his minuscule logic had just deserted him. He was now a dumb beast doing his best to tear his way out of a death trap. 

The girl froze in compliance to his order. 

"Hey man, that's low. If you fucking harm her I swear I will pound the living shit out of you, put it back in, and do it again! Bastard." The moron threatened, too fearful to move in case he accidentally set the unstable psycho off. 

Saitoh considered allowing this to go on, yet it wore on his patience. 

With little warning he launched forward sword horizontal to his chest with his arm slightly bent storing kinetic energy to make his thrust clean and powerful. This idiot had stepped over the line and his death would be the only thing to appease his blunder. 

With a swift slash he cut a shallow blow to the man's wrist. The gun fired before it tumbled to the floor forgotten. Recovering from the slight detour, Saitoh's blade quested for the heart. Twisting between two ribs, cracking them with pressure, it headed on a straight course to its destination. 

Blood spurted everywhere drenching the immediate area. Not exactly a clean kill Saitoh mused as he withdrew the long blade from the man's sullied chest. A look of horror and shock plastered the common face making it grotesque. None of that bothered the lanky man however. He calmly wiped his sword clean on an unconscious idiot's uniform before sheathing it. 

His eyes flicked around totaling the damage. This certainly wouldn't go over well once everything was reported, which meant one thing: to escape. He did not need to be called off the mission simply because a group of mutts decided to pull a stunt like this. 

"Are you okay?" He heard the rooster-head ask the girl. She nodded, completely pale. Sano confronted him angrily, "What the fucking hell were you thinking? She could have been killed! You didn't know that your move would completely deflect the bullet. God, that was like asking for it!" 

Saitoh eyed him deciding he had already broken more than enough rules this evening. Why not add another? Pulling out the ever present pack of cancer he daintily pulled out a stick and lit it. Inhaling sharply he enjoyed and savored the relief only cigarettes could bring. 

"I was thinking that he needed to be dealt with." He informed the livid young man with a puff. "Her safety was not my concern, ending his misery was." 

"Cold bastard." The moron accused as he tried to hand the quivering child over to Kamatari. She clung to his shirt stubbornly with a death grip. 

Saitoh ignored them turning his back before calling over his shoulder, "Be ready for the mission at dawn tomorrow." 

**A/N:** *does dance* Stinkey is dead. O__O Okay, getting on my shit list may have you featured in a death scene ^^;; so don't tick me off! Actually, the man was nothing but pleasant to me. It was my aunt and cousin who got the brunt of his nastiness. 

Reviewers:

**L. Sith:** Yup, too bad I suck at orchastrating things. Hopefully this won't be too much of a traffic accident. 

**Fyyrrose:** *humming Freckles* Okay, -.- you just wanted a fight scene! And your last challenge go me in "trouble". Why'd you have to pick those two to fight? *groans* Then again, it can't be any harder than Shinomori and Yukishiro. I think he's just FKB in this one, no CHB. So you want me to post that one-shot? *glares* That would mean I'd have to finish it. And since I wrote in in July *raises eyebrow*. 

**MissBehavin:** Hehe, I won't tell. But let's just say you're warm and getting hotter. Oh, and I picked up two Zane Grey books yesterday: The Border Legion and The Drift Fence. I choose them at random ^^;; 

**Corri:**** Thank you! I am twisted, so it follows that my characters/plots would be the same. Thank you again! I try my hardest to keep them IC, but it's sometimes hard. I don't view their relationship as a hating one, so I don't portray it as one. **

**Kinetic Dream:** *laughing* I'm glad I'm doing something right by her. *blinks* If I remember correctly there are 21 chapters and an eppy. So yup a bit longer. It's nice to have one just *written*. TDTI is in the middle of nowhere and BSR has an ending but I'm only a third of the way through it. 

**Wistful-Eyes: ** *grins* Math is evil incarnate. Besides, I think you're right, it's hard to picture him doing badly in anything else (expect science, math-based science? I hated Chem and Physics SO much). 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Kenshin stared at Hiko and opened his mouth to defend himself only to be cut off rather abruptly. 

"But Master-" He stuttered unsure how he could defend himself. He wasn't even sure what he had done this time. Hiko simply ambushed him as he walked back lost in thought. Of course, it was about a certain young lady... 

"But nothing stupid student. You sound better with your mouth shut." The larger man berated eyeing him in a way Kenshin didn't much care for. His teacher had some nasty habits and he tended to get his way on more than a few occasions. 

Kenshin gave him a flawless smile, hoping to appease him. As usual it only served to annoy the older man. 

"If this unworthy one-" 

"Don't give me that." Hiko sighed getting down to business, "I need you to cook dinner tonight." 

"Ah, so you have a date with Miss Tokio?" Kenshin asked insightfully earning a dark scowl from his mentor. 

"I don't see how it is any of your business." Hiko glowered before growling gruffly, "Just do as I say." 

Kenshin suppressed a sigh. He had been hoping to have a quiet evening spending some quality time with the television not cooking for his master and Miss Tokio. After all, there was that mission tomorrow to think about. One he didn't particularly wish to go on, but was resigned. It occurred to him suddenly that he was being quite the doormat. With a private smile at that thought he was startled when Hiko addressed him. 

"What are you grinning about?" 

"Nothing Master." Kenshin answered earning another hard look. He knew his normal routine was utterly useless and dropped it as best he could. Nothing served to annoy his master more than the act he put on in the office. Few really knew how he was out in the field and he intended to keep it that way. 

"That's sure some nothing." Hiko grumbled and Kenshin furrowed his brow. What had upset his master so much? He decided he'd rather not go out on a limb at the moment. It was enough that he was already waist deep in some muck conjured up by his master. 

"I was just considering what to make for dinner, that I was." Kenshin lied pleasantly though his teeth. He added a sincere look for good measures. 

He knew that Hiko's kitchen would have none of the supplies he required. For all he knew that man survived off sake and fast food. The first few times he had ventured in he was appalled by the lack of edible food. The refrigerator was being used for numerous things and none of them were fit for human consumption. He opened up the freezer only to find, to his complete horror, dead rats along with various road kill. When he inquired, rather faintly, about them Hiko was prompted to show him the largest snake he had ever seen. That was the end of his sojourns in his master's kitchen. 

He was so busying thinking that he wasn't paying the slightest bit to where he was walking and managed to smash into someone. 

"Himura, so sorry." A female voice said and he raised his violet eyes to meet Miss Tokio's gray ones. She looked like she had been crying with the delicate skin around them puffy and red. Her mouth was pinched in a miserable line and her shoulders were hunched. 

"That's alright. This unworthy one was not looking where he was going, that he was not." Kenshin replied automatically. He watched her with concern. "Is something bothering you Miss Tokio? You look upset." 

She withdrew hastily, "Do I look like shit Himura?" 

His mouth dropped open and a suspicious noise tried to tear from his throat. 

"This unworthy one would never make comments on a lady's looks!" He yelped searching for the hidden death trap. Instead she gave him a wry smile. 

"At least you have more sense than Hiko." She tried to keep her tone light, but he could hear the despair in it. "He said I look like I had a fight with a killer toy poodle and lost." 

Kenshin knew his master didn't mean what he said, but he was still deeply disappointed. Couldn't Master see that Miss Tokio was in pain? 

"Look to you're own love life Himura." Tokio advised and he flushed mentally berating himself. Eyes were certainly mirrors to the soul and he didn't want to know what his were reflecting at the moment. Reflectively he lowered his head dropping his bangs to hide them. "Why don't you pick out some nice girl? There's no short supply of them. In the office alone I think you have a rabid fan club of stalkers." 

"This unworthy one has someone in mind..." He admitted before cutting himself off. It didn't matter. A cat-like smirk crossed the woman's face knowingly. He shrank back instinctively. 

Instead of flaunting her guess she looked at him seriously, "Well, then maybe you should act on those feelings." 

He was about to reply when the object of their discussion just happened to walk up. He couldn't help but flash a smile. 

"Miss Takagi, Eiji informed me of my duties and he asks if he may leave a bit early tonight?" She asked not even looking at him. He was slightly confused why she was addressing Miss Tokio in such a way. 

Tokio rubbed her temples with long, slender fingers, but didn't hesitate in her answer, "Tell him to go and not come back until after the honeymoon. He shouldn't be cooped up here like this. Life's too short." 

That's why you and Hiko have been in a long relationship for seven years? Kenshin silently asked. 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good lord, don't call me that!" Miss Tokio requested in exasperation. She rolled her eyes slightly and gave a tight smile. "Never ever call me ma'am. Do I look all that old? Like hell yes, forty no. Call me Tokio, I insist." 

Kaoru looked up startled and Kenshin had to smile. Evidently Miss Tokio's out going attitude was something she wasn't used to. She would understand soon enough. 

"Yes Tokio." Kaoru corrected and sped off. Kenshin stared after her and only when Tokio's voice cut through his stupor did he hope he wasn't looking like a hormonal teenager. 

"I'm sure Hiko wrangled you for dinner." Tokio remarked making no mention to his state although he was sure that she didn't miss it. How could she? 

"That he did." Kenshin muttered under his breath. 

She turned and made for the door. He realized that he was to follow and wondered if he looked like an obedient little puppy dog. Shoving that notion out of his mind he didn't see what was coming. They got in the car, to go shopping as they did on the occasions he ended up cooking, and she locked the doors. He looked at her, surprised. 

"You're not getting out of this car until you tell me all you know about the Shinsengumi members Himura. I want to know who murdered my ex and which one of those bastards has my child." There was tempered steel in her tightly controlled voice and suddenly Kenshin Himura was very afraid. 

Reviewers:

the sacred night: The cute little endearments. And thank you, I try. Most people make him too... well, not Saitoh. 

**MissBehavin**: Yes *wicked grin*. Of course he loves her, who doesn't? He just doesn't want to admit it >:) 

**Wistful-Eyes:** I'm only trying to keep him in character. He goes to the goal, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. 

**Fyyrrose:** *raises eyebrow* I should be nicer to him ne? Not make him FKB or CHB or RCP. What do you mean not get bolded? It was pure accident if I forgot. HTML is a headache. At least in Italy they all thought I was Italian and didn't bother me ^______^ Even when I laughed. Yes, you are, among other things. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Kamatari winced as the woman prodded his bruised shoulder. He should have seen that punch coming. He was getting too slack about his training. Shaking his head he looked over to where Sano was arguing loudly with Megumi hanging around his neck looking like a gaudy, oversized necklace. 

"I'm fine." Kamatari assured the nurse as she continued to poke around. She hit a particularly sore spot and he flinched away. 

She pursed her lips, cranky no doubt to have been woken up at this time of night. Her words matched her voice. Sharp. "You are not fine, sir. From what I can see you have broken radius in your left lower arm and three cracked ribs not to mention all the other minor abrasions. So sit back down." 

Kamatari rolled his eyes and sat back down primly crossing his legs. If nothing else he could extract slight revenge by completely unnerving the pushy woman. A little smirk spread across his face and he was sure his eyes were glinting evilly. 

"'Tari?" He looked down at Megumi. The nurse, thankfully, was on the other side of the room. She was no doubt gathering instruments of torture. For once Kamatari was firmly on Sano's side with this issue. Too bad that bastard Saitoh "insisted". Actually he threatened to grab them both by the hair and drag them in like dead rats. 

"What is it honey?" Kamatari answered pleasantly once again looking at her tattered dress. A shopping trip was definitely in order. 

She looked down, shyly? That didn't seem very Megumi like. She tended to be rather open and up front if not downright opinionated. He yelped as she suddenly pitched forward and dove to make sure she didn't make an acquaintance with the hard, cold white tile floor. Instead, he did. His ribs screamed in protest as a sharp pain flared through the surrounding nerves. That wasn't what mattered, what mattered was that he had buffered the girl's fall. 

Gently securing her shoulders he propped her up on her knees. Her eyelids were fluttering slowly and her mouth was half open rasping out shallow gasps. Only then did he notice the spreading crimson on her hip. Without a thought he flipped up the dress ignoring everything but the angry red flesh. 

"Woman, get over here." He ordered loudly starting both his personal hellion and the one tending Sano. Of course, the rooster-head eager to escape the ministrations leapt up with concern and hustled over. 

"What's... fuck! When the fuck did that happen?" Sanosuke swore glaring down. "God damn Saitoh. That black hearted bastard! No wonder he dragged our asses down here." 

Kamatari agreed with the fuming young man. Saitoh had to have known, but at the risk of looking a complete softy he couldn't have just said it out loud. So instead he insisted his subordinates had to go in positive that Megumi's injury would be discovered. 

He had taken a closer look and noticed that the bullet wound was very shallow and bleeding sluggishly. That didn't mean it hurt any less and he was very impressed, as well as surprised, that Megumi hadn't been screaming. 

Meanwhile, hellion woman one and two were fussing over the child in shock. Kamatari wondered if they would ever be able to extract the girl out of the massive amount of bandages being wrapped tightly around her leg. One of the ladies slipped painkiller via a syringe into the girl's slender arm. Slowly her cinnamon eyes began to close and within a few minutes she had drifted off into a deep sleep that only medication could induce. 

"How could you men let that happen to such an innocent lamb?" Hellion one, as Kamatari had so labeled her, rounded on them. She was short with a pinched face and bleach blond hair. "Honestly! Cruel, evil men." 

Kamatari raised an eyebrow amused. How in the world did she become a nurse at one of the Shinsengumi outposts? He wanted to laugh, but considered the state of his ribs. 

"What? You crazy old bag, we didn't do that to her!" Sano snarled pushing her away and hovering like a protective mother hen. He gathered the small girl up in his large arms treating her like priceless glass. 

He stalked out and Kamatari trailed after him only briefly paying attention to number two bleating that they still needed to be tended. He figured he'd rather take his chances with the wolf than listen to their tirade about evil men. In fact, Saitoh could take lessons from those two. Better yet Kamatari wondered who would win if all three were locked in an itty, bitty room together. 

Once they were in the relative safety of the second floor the brown hair boy growled, "Fuck, now how I can I go on a mission?" 

"You don't seem to be injured sweetie." Kamatari snickered. 

"Not that. All I did was gather a few bruises and a busted lip. I was talking about pip-squeak here. She's hurt." 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." Kamatari said somberly. He didn't ever want to repeat the evening's events. Next time things wouldn't turn out so lucky. 

A snort issued out of the rooster-head and Kamatari bristled, insulted. This wasn't teasing. Sanosuke actually thought he would let something happen to little Meg! 

"Not like I don't trust you freak, but you didn't do a bang up job tonight, did you?" Those burned. "At least you have a heart unlike he who is the biggest prick..." 

The so-called biggest prick chose that moment to melt out of the shadows giving both of them a nasty shock to the system. 

"Change of plan. We are leaving. Now." Saitoh hissed to Sanosuke. He was suited up with his usual mission gear: a hidden handgun, a visible pistol, his sword, and a hidden knife. His navy clothing fit his lean form perfectly leaving little to suggestion. Too bad he's such a shit, Kamatari thought to himself. 

Sano gave a questioning look before grudgingly handing the still sleeping child over to Kamatari. The cross dresser received her gracefully even though her slight form bore down on his broken lower arm. He shifted her to a more comfortable position wondering why the normally loud fist boy wasn't pitching a hissy. 

The two silently walked out leaving Kamatari with the child. He looked down at her worried what she would say when she woke and Sano was gone. And where was he to put her anyway? She usually slept in the young man's room, but he only had one futon. He certainly wasn't going to even think about sharing. That was just a bit too much even for him. 

I guess I'll be snoozing on the floor, Kamatari sighed padding down the darkened halls. His feet barely made a scuffing noise on the floors and it was eerily quiet for a lock down. Shrugging he entered his humble lodging. Make up was lined up like valiant soldiers on his vanity and various garments littered the room in a shower of silk. Okay, so he wasn't all that tidy. 

Dumping a wad of dirty clothes off the futon he released Megumi looking down at her critically. After a moment he reached to straighten her limbs into what looked to be a comfortable position. Then he rooted around for a clean blanket. Not something that usually resided in his room. 

With a sigh of disgust he tromped out the door to see if Sano's room was still unlocked. Knowing the careless behavior of the young man he wouldn't doubt it in the slightest. 

Returning from his conquest with his intended treasure he felt something was wrong. Very wrong. 

Hurrying his pace he practically ran the last few yards. The door, which he had carefully shut behind him, now lay wide open. Staring into the dark room he knew that Megumi wouldn't be in it. He also had the startling revelation that he had been duped. The little fox hadn't been sleeping at all! 

He also had a very good idea of where she was going. 

**A/N:** Grumbles. ATTENTION TO ALL WHO READ TDTI (The Drifter and Town Insanity). Since I'm NOT allowed to put up an author thingy giving you a heads up, TDTI won't be updated until next week. I'm working on a monsterous CHRISTMAS special >:) as well as the next chapter involving Sano al-natural, Father Aoshi, and Megumi ^^;;; 

Reviewers:

**MsJadey: ** *stares for a moment then pounces* Oh oh oh, you are one of my favorite S/S writers. *sheepish grin* Sorry, I had to get that out of my system O.o;; Oh, and you get a cookie (::), but *shh* you're broadcasting my faults to the whole world. Now they know that it's not _ truly _ basic grammer (like commas), that they must watch out for! Yes, the evil flow. My Mother has knocked on me so many times... Well, all I can say is it's gotten a ton better than it used to be. I have plenty of practice! And I'm going to take a writing course in college *unamused look* that covers stuff like that (supposidely, we'll see). 

**Fyyrrose: ** That same. And you know I'm much worse than you are, I've had plenty of people to practice on. I'll be nice to him eventually, not CHB or FKB or RCP, but maybe RL? Geez, and we all thought it was really Kenshin who had the split persona ^__^;; YOU shouldn't be allowed in the mall at all. Esp. not with a cc and the devil's own will. Snake O.o;; I thought you preferred the scorpian *grins* Then again, I was thinking wolverine. I would normally feel sorry for Kikiyo, but since I helped devise the torture I think that would be oxymoronic. Is that a word? *passes barf bag* You know I don't mess with K/K, as much as you'd love me to. Brand KL on my forehead and cue Miss Independent! For I shall not kill her >:) now that you've sent the package. Next time I suggest making me promise... then again, if it's under duress it's not valid ^___________________^ 

**MissBehavin:** *twitch* An excellant point. 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Hiko is just too fun to use to mess with poor Kenny's mind. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"But Miss Tokio!" The petite red head protested pulling a wide-eyed innocent face with his hands up. Tokio narrowed her eyes speculatively. Would she have to be more persuasive? Himura really didn't deserve this, but that wouldn't stop her. 

"You will take me with you Himura. And you will not," She put deadly emphasis on that last word, "Tell Hiko!" 

Why not Tokio? Because you know that man would stop you one way or another? Her inner voice taunted and she felt her resolution waver. She didn't even know if Himura's mission would lead her where she wanted to go, get her what she needed. There was simply a good chance that the Shinsengumi would show up. That was it. 

"Miss Tokio," He tried in a different tone. He had tried pleading, now he was going to smack her with logic. "You cannot go with me, that you cannot. It would be too dangerous. I could not assure your protection, that I could not. Master would skin me alive if I let something happen to you, that he would." 

She wanted to smack him over the head, but instead she viciously jabbed the gearshift into forth while flooring the gas. The car screeched in protest and Kenshin grabbed instinctively for the dash. 

"Listen Himura," She grated slowing down slightly to take a curve. Not enough. The silver Mercedes swung wide and the car on the opposite lane honked angrily. She gave the driver a not so nice gesture. This wasn't doing anything to calm her kidnapped passenger down. He almost looked like he would jack open the door and take his chances with the road speeding passing under the car. "I have a good reason. And if you don't take me willingly I'll fumble around my own way drawing attention and most likely blow your cover. Your choice." 

"I will allow you to come Miss Tokio." He yelped and covered his eyes as she zoomed past a barreling semi. She clenched her jaw waiting for him to calm his beating heart and catch his breath. "On one condition. You must stay out of sight, that you must." 

She nodded and turned into the supermarket's expansive parking lot. Turning off the engine she allowed a smile to creep up on her face in response to her victory. Then she recalled the danger she would face, not to mention Seijuro's fearsome wraith, and she felt sick. Sliding the keys out and stepping out of the car she took a deep breath. Himura gave a concerned look, his face very pale and sickly looking. 

"I think," He began heavily, "I should drive home, that I do." 

She tossed him the keys. 

On the return trip, far more sedate and careful than the drive in, she wondered if she was ready for this. What would she do if she did find her daughter? She hadn't seen the girl for two years. When she divorced her husband she didn't want to leave him alone. He did so well with the girl, adored her. She just couldn't do it, she couldn't take the girl away from the man. Her relationship with her daughter was more distant. Perhaps motherhood was simply not something she was not cut out for. Young children tired her and when her daughter was a baby she was always on a short fuse. Never with the object of ire, but with anyone and everyone around. 

They used to have a cat and the feline finally had enough. After living with them for three years the tom couldn't take anymore. He disappeared. Sometimes she got the feeling her husband wished he could do the same. 

Had she done the wrong thing? She furrowed her brow. She questioned her decisions very rarely because usually they were right. Then again, usually they didn't include matters of the heart. Business was hardly clean cut and being an attorney was far from black and white, but she never had problems. A little thinking proved to solve most problems. 

Was it selfish of her to remove herself from their lives? Petty because she couldn't stand the guilt she felt stir in her every time she laid eyes on her husband. He wasn't a bad man, far from it. He was sensitive and caring, but she had changed, met someone else. Not only that, but work suddenly became incredibly demanding. She seemed to spend longer hours at the office and those she spent at home were filled with tense silence. 

Maybe if she had been there it would have been different. The girl would be safe and sound at her house visiting for the weekend. Not missing. Not, as she suspected, harbored with a group of killers. If she hadn't been careless murdered and dumped on the side of the highway. Tokio winced at that, but she was sure the girl was still alive. 

Isn't that how other people shared their children even when they didn't care much for their ex? She didn't know. Divorce court was something she had never participated in. An apt, star pupil wasn't expected to stoop so low. Even fresh out of school she had been assigned the big cases. Usually having to deal with murder. 

"What are you thinking about Miss Tokio?" Himura asked, his soft voice breaking into her thoughts. She blinked coming out of her thousand mile stare. 

"My daughter, Megumi." 

**A/N:** You guys prolly already figured that out, aren't you such a smart bunch. Tokio's driving was inspired by my Aunt's O__O The whole trip across Italy was filled with 'OMGs' and sharp intakes of breath from Alex and Patrice. Wimps. I finally put my headphones on. Oh, did I mention that Aunty tried to drive us off the side of a mountain? That was funny. 

Reviewers:

**Fyyrrose:** Nooooooooooooooooooo, I'm still not going to kill 'that bitch' as my brother says. I don't know what you two have against her, at least Cara doesn't mind. Although, one time I compared Yumi to Lulu from FF10 O.O She had a herd of cattle. Oh, and killing Kagome isn't sufficent incentive, choose Miroku next time. I _might_ act on the monk's behalf. Shunn-chan says that you're a meanie and I say Mango needs to stop eating my pet spiders! I think Shunn is kinda dead O.o but I'm not sure. I love kids Kite: *drool* Hehe. You need to shut up. I've only started the sequel and haven't thought of it for three months now. I'm concentrating on the fight between your boy and you know who. Since I'm not allowed to kill either of them (one for the plot one because of YOU) it's going to be difficult. I liked the other battle scene better >:) :D *starts singing Another One Bites the Dust*. I'll try to post in CA with Grammy's computer. Prolly at 3 am O.o; 

**MissBehavin:** Mwahahaha, now! Jump him and hold him down. Megumi has a mind of her own, doesn't she? 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Hey, no one ever said Saitoh was a nice guy ^___^ I wouldn't like him if he were O.o;; Humor and Saitoh *shocked look* >:) Do it. 

**eriesalia:** Dunno, how stubborn do you think she could be? It wasn't too bad, hellion #1 and 2 blew it out of proportion. Oh, and Big Bro Sano too ^^;;; Oh yes, Sano, Aoshi, and Megumi with Kaoru and Kenshin as bystanders >:) No tease this time, honest ;) 

**Trupana:** Humor and songs are good things. I wouldn't want to be hit with anything, I'm a big wimp, but needles scare the heck out of me. Wanna see me cry like a baby? Uh, sure, when I'm done with Res. and the sequel you can have little Meg O.o;; why not, I gave my umbreon character Tynan away today O.O Yup, has them in it. You can perceive any and all hints you want! Yes, you won ^^; I know, I want to go see it (without spending my money, that could be tricky). I read a thread on this message board comparing/contrasting Smeagol/Gollum and Kenshin/B O.o;;; Well, until I moved on to the thread of who would win: Saitoh vs. Seta. *cough*Saitohwithoutadoubtsqewerthesmileyboy*hack* O_______O I was kidding J, don't slaughter me... *runs* 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Soujiro padded out of his room silently intending to get a cool glass of water to soothe his dry throat. He had never realized his allergies could become so awful. He almost went into the bathroom to snoop around for some medication. At least he didn't have a headache, not like the ones that usually plagued him at night.  
  
He froze when he heard someone shuffling around. A faint glow shone out from Okina's office. Curious, because he knew that the old man was snoring in his room, he crept up. Glancing in he was surprised to see Misao, in some rather skimpy clothing, peering intensely at the screen. Her eyes flickered, reading something.  
  
He almost announced himself, but something about her behavior, the way she was hunched over the computer, made him reconsider. Misao was up to something. Shinomori had explicitly instructed that he was to keep the girl out of trouble best he could and befriend her. He didn't fully understand the family politics, however, he knew how to follow orders.  
  
Still, he had to let her know he was there. It wasn't his nature to hide things.  
  
"Misao?" He asked and she whirled on him. Seeing who it was she relaxed slightly.  
  
"I'm just doing some late night homework." Evidently she had this all planned out. It was a credible lie and she told it flawlessly. "I couldn't sleep very well."  
  
"Don't you have to get up early?" Soujiro asked innocently with a smile.  
  
"I'll be okay." She assured him with a slight wave. A very clear dismissal. One he would have to densely ignore. Instead of leaving he sat across from her noticing exactly how skimpy her outfit was. Get your mind out of the gutter, Seta! He chided doing his best to focus on his job.  
  
When he didn't retreat she scowled and he marveled at how fast her moods shifted.  
  
"I'm fine." She repeated, this time pointedly raising her eyes to his then glancing at the door. He continued to smile innocently, blatantly not getting her message.  
  
She growled and shut off the computer. Pouting she grabbed some printed pages and stomped over, "Okay, alright, I'm going to bed! You've made your point, you win, and I need to sleep. I couldn't work with you staring at me like that anyway!"  
  
"Are you done then?" He asked pleasantly. She was done alright and he wanted a look at what she printed out. Instead he inclined his head indicating she was to go first. Rather unlady like she stalked out, turned in her room, and shut the door.  
  
As expected he heard the shutters slid outward and chink lightly on the outside of the building. She was going out in the dead of night in clothes that gave her free range of movement with printed instructions. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was going somewhere, somewhere she was either forbidden to go or thought she would be forbidden to go to.  
  
He made his way silently back to his room retrieving a few things before letting himself out the front.  
  
"What are you doing following me?" He jumped as she stared at him balefully from her perch on the brick wall off to the left of the iron gate.  
  
Busted, he thought ruefully to himself and rubbed the back of his head wondering what to say.  
  
"Where are you going?" He didn't want to play answer one question with another, yet he couldn't decide how to defend himself.  
  
She stared down with her body half melted in the shadows. Only the moonlight proved her to be there at all. She shifted nearly silent and he noticed a fistful of throwing knives. That didn't bode well, not at all. He would need to tread carefully.  
  
Finally she spoke, "I'm going to find Lord Aoshi."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because." She answered flatly. He was hoping to provoke her into a loud fit that would wake the house. That didn't work in the slightest. Apparently she could be silent when she so chose. He didn't want to be the bad guy, but he couldn't see how else to go about it. It was better to have her hate him than hurt or dead.  
  
"I can't let you." He replied ready to dodge any sharp objects that come hurdling down. "It's dangerous out there. You should stay here and wait for him to return."  
  
"What if he doesn't?"  
  
"He will." Soujiro did his best to sound convincing. He didn't presume to know what was on his employer's mind, but he did know that Shinomori cared deeply for the bouncy little young woman.  
  
"You think so Soujiro?" That was the first time she had used his first name to address him. It warmed him, but at the same time frightened him. He wasn't so sure he was ready to be part of this energetic girl's confidence. Yet wasn't this what he had been striving for?  
  
"Thank you." She said softly then stiffened, "I still have to go."  
  
He watched her disappear over the side of the fence with a sense of doom.  
  
Talking her out of it was a failed venture. He froze indecisively. What to do next? Should he use force? He just couldn't see himself overpowering an enraged Misao. This meant that if he attacked her it would have to be done with stealth. She was the spy, not him. He doubted he could sneak up on her, especially when she knew he was going to follow. Not unless she was very distracted.  
  
He frowned, for the first time since arriving a few weeks prior, letting his ever present smile drop.  
  
Shrugging he plastered it back up and jumped on top of the wall. Landing gently on the other side he stared around before trotting off into the darkness.  
  
Kyia Star: Umm, you're not being rude ^___^ Say what you will, I won't go psycho on you, promise *charming smile*. The story is going absolutely nowhere, not at all... oh, you want a serious answer. I'm j/k. Where is it going? I don't know, but all I can say is you don't like it don't read it. I wrote it for fun (actually, to appease being bored out of my mind in Italy), so read it for fun.  
  
Corri: Keyword: Trying *evil laugh*. Oh yes, great fun.  
  
the sacred night: Mwhaha, not this time, maybe next ^.~ Thank you. It's a bit straining right now because I'm doing the "family thing".  
  
Fyyrrose: Oh good lord, stay away from the coffee! I don't think so Raven :- I've already told J why the wolf would kick Sou's butt seven ways to Sunday. Don't listen to her then, read the manga. Oh, wait, I forgot. You're a pathetic Canadian! No Kenshin for you, mwahaha. Umm, Kite and I had a heart-to-heart. She says do what you must. Okay, so I had to bribe her with Benitora from SDK and that dude from Vampire Game. I don't know why she wants them O__O I didn't ask. Then she was mumbling something about overdose, poppy, and revenge. Raven, keep Seta away from anything she's been near. Oh, and Shadow says please please don't kill Sano because then she'd go to the Aoiya. Her plans included 'making friends' with Misao. Can't be worse than her apology ^.~ or her STDs talk with Sano and Kenshin.  
  
Wistful-Eyes: No, here, the antidote! Fight it, fight it! Naw, that was how I intended it. The other people just didn't go with the program there ^.~ I'm a sane driver, I'm just legally blind O__O Aunt Kerry did the same thing. She swerved around a car on a blind curve up on a mountain road and there was this truck! She tends to be funny when she's mad.  
  
MissBehavin: Good lord, Saitoh as a dada. How wrong does that sound?! I'm j/k. 


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Sano slunk after Saitoh as best he could. His hulking form could only sneak so much. He had thought to wear dark clothing for once. He wished the man had allowed them to take the car and he did his best to ignore the discomfort in his lungs. Cracking his knuckles he wondered what exactly awaited them.  
  
"Yo old man, slow down will you?" He panted. "When's this going down anyhow?"  
  
Saitoh ignored him and if anything he started going faster. Then he stopped abruptly and Sano practically slammed into. Peering curiously over the tall, lean man's shoulder. Lights peeped out from shuttered windows and a street light shone down from a half block away. Other than that it was dark and gloomy.  
  
Headlights turned in and a sable, expensive looking car purred into the parking lot. Saitoh settled into the shadows checking over his gun. Sano crouched down beside him resting his knuckles on the ground to keep his balance. A chilly wind played across Sano's hair waving the brown spikes gently and he shivered slightly with a frown.  
  
After another five minutes of tense waiting the second car pulled up. A tall, thin man slid out of the back glancing around with ice blue eyes. His trench coat billowed out around his legs gently and his dark clothing seemed to make him look treacherous. His eyes narrowed further and he glared at the place they were waiting. Sano realized he was holding his breath when the glacier stare turned elsewhere.   
  
A not so subtle nudge from Saitoh made him tear his gaze from the chilled man and look to the other man exiting the car. This man was pale with straggly hair and a large nose. There was nothing imposing about him. He almost looked like a used car salesman.  
  
"Kanyruu." Saitoh rasped with his hands quietly readying his gun.  
  
"What about the other man?" Sano asked gesturing towards frozen dude. Saitoh issued an almost silent snort, "Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
Fuck. So that was the leader of the Obiwaban. If he was any indication of the caliber of the group Sano was sure that the Shinsengumi would have a difficult time. He fought down the urge to whistle in admiration. If he did that it would be a race to see who managed to knock him off first, Saitoh or Shinomori.  
  
Kanyruu scuttled over to the sable vehicle and a dark tinted window rolled down slowly. There was a brief exchange made in silence and Sano tensed. He glanced at his partner from the corner of his eye waiting for some sort of signal.  
  
Suddenly the lean man shot from his handgun and all hell broke loose.  
  
Shinomori leapt into action like an icy whirlwind. Somehow he deflected the bullet and Sano caught a glimpse of something long and metal reflecting in the moonlight.  
  
Saitoh lunged, not at Shinomori, but past him to clash with a red haired figure. Sano caught a shimmer of golden, deadly eyes and a cross shaped scar on the man's cheek. It hit him like a dash of cold water and it explained why Saitoh would completely ignore his intended target. Battousai.   
  
Did that mean he had to take care of Shinomori himself? The thought was more than daunting. He wasn't a coward, but the prospect of grappling with the lithe, deadly man wasn't something he was thrilled about doing. In fact he was down right scared. Suddenly he wanted a drink or twenty.  
  
Aw fuck it, he thought to himself. Setting his sights on Kanyruu he launched forward hoping to at least pop off the slime ball before he was spitted on those handy dandy swords the iceman was swinging around.  
  
The putrid rat squeaked in surprise and made as if to dive out of the way. Instead a solid blow to the jaw landed on Sano averting him. His fist whistled past the man and he couldn't slow his momentum. He stumbled past just managing to catch his fall feeling the sting as skin scraped against stone.   
  
Turning like an enraged bull he glared at Shinomori. The man looked like he could be made of stone except for the tail of his coat flapping slightly. His emotionless, unreadable eyes were centered on the young man and he had slid into an offensive stance with twin blades held ready. His mouth was set in a mild expression. It was bland and uncaring, however, on his handsome face it looked harsh.  
  
"Shinsengumi." He commented. His voice was an exact match to his face.  
  
It was the face that said, you're not good enough to even feel my attacks. You're a worthless kid that couldn't hurt a crippled dog and a horrendous waste of time. Why bother? Turn around like a whipped cur and curl up in some out of the way corner. It would be better for us both if you disappeared to lick your wounds. Anger, no rage, bubbled up in Sanosuke. Those were the kinds of looks he had received all his life. Nothing succeeded in pissing him off like one of those looks. The face that the man in front of him managed to melt them into a single, uninterested glance...  
  
With a wordless yell the Sano launched forward heedless of the sharp kodatchis. He watched through a red haze as one of the short blades descended towards his left shoulder. With paranormal speed he twisted out of the way somehow managing to only gain a shallow slice. Warm, sticky blood welled up soaking his clothing.  
  
Again he barreled forward like a juggernaut noting behind his haze how Shinomori danced out of the way with the grace of a panther. He ignored that and continued towards Kanyruu.  
  
The piece of dog shit made a squeal of surprise frantically pulling at the door to his fancy car. The ornate handle stuck obstinately displeased with the rough handling.  
  
Sano grinned maniacally as bone met bone. His knuckled ground into the smaller man's cheek and he felt a rush of satisfaction. Now if he could just break the man's neck. Snap his spine like a terrier shaking a rat.  
  
Something deadly cold and sharp poked into the back of his neck and a glacial voice demanded, "Drop him."  
  
  
  
The sane part of Sano's mind recognized the threat to his life. The dominate, part the one that loved the high of the fight, refused to let go of it's prize. It wanted to press his fingers into the skinny man's neck and press down crushing the windpipe watching as Kanyruu turned an attractive shade of purple.  
  
"Sano!" A small, frightened voice called out from across the way. At first it didn't click, he didn't even recognize that it was him being called. Not until the voice called out again breaking through his blood frenzied mind.  
  
His eyes came back into focus and they darted over to see Megumi. His initial thought was, what the fucking hell? How dare that freak let her out, where in fucking blazes was he? He glanced around looking for the cross-dresser and subconsciously pounding his fist into his palm. When no Kamatari appeared more logical thoughts processed. She was here on her own. She had somehow tricked her caretaker and followed them into this hellhole dangerous place.  
  
Completely sober, only feeling the vaguest traces of the adrenaline rush that had been pumping through him, he tried to wiggle out from the cold steel pressed against him. In the process he dropped Kanyruu, whimpering like the terrified pissant he was.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"Let go of me you cold bastard!" Sano growled squirming even harder, "I need to get her out of here."  
  
There was no replied except the steel pressed into flesh drawing a sluggish trickle of liquid. It crept down his spine.  
  
"Listen, I promise I won't go after that excuse for a human being, got it? I just want to get the kid the fuck out of here. She's innocent." Sano continued. He didn't want to sound like he was begging, his pride resented it, but he couldn't get away unless Shinomori let him. For once his fist couldn't do the talking.  
  
The pressure didn't relent and he felt his chest squeeze with fear. Not for himself, but for the girl. What could he say to get the bastard to let him go?  
  
the sacred night: I have no idea, it's a headache sometimes though.   
  
Fyyrrose: Oh shut up Raven, go back to BSR, he's with Aoshi there. Who knows what's on Kite's mind half the time? She may just like him because he doesn't ask questions. I want to see that *sniff* Oh well, sorry about Betrayal, stupid DVD, it wouldn't burn or record on a tape. I might try on my computer here at home.  
  
Wistful-Eyes : All better? Good. No rabid fangirls allowed, they scare me ^^;; Any fanatic scares me actually. It is, unfortunately, but I tend to play with pairings quite a bit.  
  
MissBehavin: Scary, yes. Quick, grab his face and make him smile! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Tokio had wedged her slender frame into a safe niche. Himura seemed very uneasy and she sensed it wasn't completely about her presence. Something else was making him twitchy. He kept touching the old sword at his side, rubbing the hilt with his fingertips. He never did care to use guns. Something she never could figure out. 

"What's bothering you?" Tokio asked getting nervous herself. Her palms were sweaty and she rubbed them on her black pants feeling the coarse fabric scrape away the moisture. When he didn't replied right away she licked her dry lips and swallowed feeling her mouth as dry as if it were stuffed with cotton. 

He glanced down after a few minutes. His eyes had tinges of yellow and they had shifted from disarming violet to a dangerous blue. She had seen him as battousai before. A sight few could brag about. He had never scared her overly much because she always fixed the cheerful doormat when he switched personas. 

"Shinsengumi." His voice was dispassionate and he was hardly watching the cars as they pulled up. His narrowed gaze was fixed on the space adjacent to her hiding spot. 

Then suddenly he had shot forward and another dark blur sprinted to meet him. The two clashed with a muted crash. The blades and bodies darted gracefully probing and prodding. It was a violent, deadly dance filled with breath taking grace. 

She was so fascinated with their duel she hardly paid attention to everything else going on. She tore her gaze away for a mere instant before it was drawn back. 

She was so enthralled that she didn't see the small figure. Not until a very clear voice rang out on the mini battle field did she lurch with horror. 

That was her little baby. Her little girl in the middle of a bunch of grown men fighting. They could kill her without a second thought. They would kill him. If she accidentally stumbled between Himura and the other man neither one would hesitate in the slightest. She knew that deep down. They weren't fighting as men. They were so caught up in primal lust that they were mere animals. 

She couldn't hear the name Megumi called out, but the larger man stopped his assault on the drug dealer. 

She started down before hearing Himura's voice ringing wanly in her head. She had promised. Promised to not interfere, to stay out of sight no matter what. He had extracted a fully detailed promise, which she swore on the small, gold cross her mother had given her as a child. 

That only slowed her. Almost immediately she shoved it to the back of her mind. If she was going to hell then so be it. 

Purposely she pushed off the wall and strode down. She doubted anyone would see her. Their attention was fixated on the drama playing out below. If they did she would be dismissed as irrelevant. Either way it didn't matter. She was going down regardless. 

Keeping her eyes on her baby she tuned her ears to the fight. As she had expected neither of the two men had even paused. The large man, the one who had hold of the drug dealer before, was murmuring in a low, desperate voice to the other man holding twin blades. 

She realized too late to look for the drug dealer. The man had slunk around using his car as a shield. He circled behind the girl and had grabbed her. Tokio caught her breath as she saw the glint of metal. The dirt bag was holding a knife to her baby's throat. 

Cold, deadly anger filled her. She hadn't gone through all of this just to have some man use her child as a hostage. He was obviously planning to use Megumi against the pinned man. 

Pulling out her personal gun she leveled it at the lowly scum's head. She would rather aim lower, where she would have a surer shot, but he had Megumi situated so that she could be flung in the way. Her shot would just have to be true. 

She had never killed before, the thought had always made her uneasy, yet somehow she was rock steady. The thought of pouring this guy's greasy brains over the cement didn't make her queasy. She felt no stirrings of sympathy or compassion. Nothing was holding her back. He was using her baby and that was what computed. In fact she almost hoped that he wouldn't die outright. That he would linger in indescribable agony before picking up a reserved one-way ticket to hell where he would burn forever. 

"Leave my daughter alone." Tokio hardly heard the coldness in her voice or how she had her gun trained on him even though she had never been able to lock on in practice sessions. 

**A/N:** Okay, you people are owed some explanations O.- I couldn't post much during the holidays because I was spending "family" time (translation: everytime I so much as sat down in front of the computer I'd be chased off -__-). Then I was sick, which is why there was no author's note or html last time. You're lucky to have gotten replies O.o;;; I don't know how coherant they were either! Anyway, this is winding down here, just a few more chapters then kaput. And I should work on the sequel *glances around nervously*. 

Reviewers:

**Fyyrrose:** Oh, just you (:| I do know who you are ^^ I'm kidding. Saitoh will live forever! Mwahaha, no, not really, but once again I'm writing as me. I should try to write as someone else. Might scare a few less people. Gummy bear? LMAO. So BSR is popcorn? I worked my ass off for the scene! 

**MissBehavin:** A creepy, rat-y man with big features and stringy hair (and I'm not saying they all look like that! It's a stereotype ^__^;;;). No *braces feet*I refuse to get close enough! *runs* 

**eriesalia:** Oh yes, pesky family. I relearned about those over the holiday. Now I'm home in my room, with MY computer, which I only have to share every once in awhile. Yes, but I think I've played with the timeline so much you can't tell up from down ^.~ Poor Aoshi, so disgruntled about the whole thing. *cough*Shinsengumiwouldwinsorrybuddy*hack*. It's a matter of numbers :D still some serious therapy there! Oh, and you're reply on the other one amuses me to no end. I thought, when I posted that chapter, that everyone would hunt me down and drink my blood X_X;; 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Yes, Battousai ^.~ But not like the western one. Just another facet of Kenshin's persona, nothing more. 


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Kamatari was breathing heavily feeling the cold air weighing on his lungs and pressing uncomfortably on his ribs. His arm, which he had set in a temporary sling, was burning with pain with every movement. He had no idea how the kid could be so far ahead of him or how she knew where to go in the first place. It wasn't as if they had discussed it. Was he really that out of shape? 

Just a bit more, just a bit more. Hopefully nothing had happened. How could he forgive himself? He wouldn't have to, he thought with a wry wince, Sano will kill me. 

He turned the corner. He could already hear the clash of weapons and he realized that Saitoh must be fighting with his sword. That made his heart beat faster. Complications. Either the target really did have the Obiwaban's protection or the Ishin Ishishi had intervened. Both were worst case scenarios. When he looked his mouth dropped down. He couldn't help it. 

Saitoh was locked in combat with none other than the Battousai while a tall, imposing man had Sano pinned. He had never seen Aoshi Shinomori, but he had heard a description of the man several times. He had no doubt in his mind that that was him. To make things ever more alarming there was a woman pointing a gun. She seemed vaguely familiar somehow, but he didn't dwell on it. He followed the angle with his eyes giving his heart a good jolt. Megumi was pressed painful to a thin, wild looking man. She had a knife pressed against her small, delicate throat and her eyes were rolled back with fear. 

It struck Kamatari that the child would be lucky to not have years of therapy ahead of her. If she lived. He shoved that thought away. The girl had survived the wolf with a bit of timely intervention. She had made it through more or less when those thugs attacked. She wouldn't go down now. 

That wouldn't be fair! But life's not fair, is it? All it would take was one good slash to loose all her life giving blood. Of course, if the dealer did that he might as well slit his own throat right after because if he didn't Kamatari would gladly smash his head in. 

"Leave my daughter alone." 

The voice alone was enough to make Kamatari shudder, her face was murderously calm. Like Saitoh's before he made a kill. She wouldn't hesitate an instant to pull the trigger, that much was painfully obvious. Of course, the gamble was would she do so after the bastard dropped Megumi? 

Wait, daughter? He felt surprised. They had never considered the face that the child might have a mother still living. One aligned with the Ishin Ishishi at that. He would never have recognized Tokio Takagi the way she was now. She was a hard woman, true, but she rarely reverted to violence. Not in all the years he had known her. 

Her deadly words seemed to bring about a pause. Both rooster-head and Shinomori looked over; one in shock, the other with a dead gaze. Megumi's eyes widened slightly and she mouthed the word mommy. Looking between the two Kamatari wondered how he missed the resemblance before. 

Suddenly Shinomori released Sano letting the young man topple over off balance. With sinuous grace he was heading straight for Tokio, no doubt intending to do his job. 

Kamatari felt rooted. He had to do something. He was too far away to deflect and he knew Shinomori was way above his skill level. If he shouted her name, he'd be giving her away. He hated going into a situation so half-ass informed. 

"Lord Aoshi!" 

The man edged his blow so that it only glanced off Tokio's left shoulder. She yelped with pain, but didn't drop her gun. 

Kamatari slid forward. If he could get Megumi away while Kanyruu's guard dog was distracted then maybe he could convince Tokio to leave while she was still able. 

The man was easy enough to sneak up on. He was so involved in watching the fight and securing his human shield he didn't even sense Kamatari. 

Unfortunately Shinomori did. He started forward and Kamatari realized that the man was becoming more insecure about his client's position. He would start killing rather than wounding if he felt he couldn't handle all of them at once. 

Kamatari paused, trying to draw out his chain. His arm lanced with pain and he dropped the heavy metal into the concrete. It slammed down with a loud clang drawing all eyes to him. 

"I just want the kid, so you can hand her over now." Kamatari bluffed the target. "See? I dropped my weapon rather than sneaking up on you and attacking." 

Shinomori paused and out of the corner of his eye Kamatari saw two kids on the fringes. This was turning into quite the little party here. 

Kanyruu licked his lips nervously and his beady eyes darted to Tokio. He pressed the blade harder drawing a few beads of crimson. 

"Tokio, lower your gun." Kamatari called hoping she would listen to him, recognize his voice. She hesitated with a furrowed brow, placing him, before slowly lowering the muzzle down. There was a click as she put the safety back on, but her lethal gaze never left her daughter's threat. 

"See? No gun, nobody hiding in the shadows. Drop the girl and get in you car. Take your body guard with you. No harm done." 

Kamatari knew that was an out and out lie. Someone would kill that bastard. He could see ugly bruises on the man's cheek and realized Sano had already gotten a shot or two in. 

"I don't think so!" The coward yelped, scuttling back. He dragged Megumi back with him. She had been limp as a rag doll before, but now she was struggling. "You just want this little cunt so you can kill me." 

Damn straight, Kamatari thought. He was running out of patience. 

"Listen buddy," That was Sano, oh shit. The guy never could hold his temper well. "Your Doberman just chased off after some kids, he's not paying a lick of attention to your sorry ass. You do have an audience, one that would love to tear you apart in the most fucking violent way your puny mind can imagine. You can do what the fuck the freak over there suggested or I can bash your brains in. Now let the kid go okay?" 

So much for diplomacy. 

Reviewers:

** Fyrrose NO BAKA!** I don't see you're review here. Anyway, I used the 'c' word, sorry ;.; I'm very bad. 

**eriesalia:** Ah, thank you for pointing that out *grumbled about stupid typos* That was supposed to be her. And will do. Sentence/paragraph structure is something I sometimes struggle with. What can a poor child do? >:) 

**MissBehavin:** Never mess with a momma period O__O My mom scared the beejeebes out of me when she goes after people over such trival things that threaten her babies ^^ What are the chances Saitoh will...? 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Sorry, I wrote a chapter a night. So I must have been tired that evening. Hehe, I hope you don't mind, but I used your review as an example to my stalker (don't ask) as to the feedback I normally get >:) Math is inheriently evil! 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Misao knew that Soujiro would follow her. He was near silent, but she hadn't been trained in the arts of secrecy for nothing. 

It didn't matter. If he was going to try to stop her she would do some serious damage, but he didn't seem inclined to try. He was just shadowing her. That ticked her off, but there was nothing she could do about it. 

She had looked at a map before shutting off the computer so she had an excellent idea of where she was going. She clutched her throwing knives in one hand and the papers in the other. Nothing was stopping her. She was determined! 

"Lord Aoshi, what are you in the middle of?" She asked under her breath. 

She clambered up on a low apartment roof and dashed across the top. She didn't know what to expect and it was better to have a high vantage. 

Coming to the end of the complex she looked down with keen emerald eyes. She was surprised at the large amount of people down, but she hardly paused over each looking for her Lord Aoshi. 

He had a Shinsengumi member pinned. The young man didn't look more than two or three years older than herself. She hoped that Lord Aoshi wouldn't kill him. 

Then a chain of events were set off that she didn't understand. All that she understood was that Lord Aoshi was about to kill some woman. She knew that Lord Aoshi killed. It was unavoidable. But she could see at a glance that the woman wasn't a fighter. She didn't hold herself right and the only thing keeping her upright properly was her concentration. 

"Lord Aoshi!" Misao heard her own voice tearing from her throat. He paused in mid-lunge before twisting his well aimed blade up away from the ribcage. 

Misao knew he had heard her yet he didn't turn around. Well, you stupid girl, he's doing his job! One part of her screamed. Another didn't want him to do anything. She wanted him to leave. The nasty jerk deserved what he reaped. Let the people finish him! She knew that was impossible. He wouldn't just allow that to happen. 

"Misao, you can't go down there!" Soujiro said behind her. She lashed out, but he grabbed her arms urgently and no amount of thrashing dislodged his iron grip. 

"But Lord Aoshi..." She half-snarled, half-pleaded. 

"Can take care of himself." Soujiro finished seriously. "He doesn't need you to distract him." 

That gave her pause, but she jerked around to look at the boy's unsmiling face. 

"What he's doing is wrong! I have to stop him." 

"It's not your place to decide." Soujiro replied bluntly. He was eyeing her oddly and she realized his face looked so much nicer without a forced smile. 

She felt torn. She recognized the truth in Soujiro's words and despite herself she trusted him. He wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't say how she knew this, but she did. But she had spent the better part of her life trailing and looking up to Lord Aoshi. She loved him, didn't she? She would die for him. She couldn't, wouldn't let him do something like this. Then he really would be a soulless monster. She wouldn't be able to close her eyes to it. The suffering, the pain he was causing to reach his ends. 

She yanked her wrist down and twisted it out of his grip. He made a full body grab for her and missed. She danced nimbly away and leapt off the low roof. Her landing was a bit jarring, she hadn't the time to measure the distance and her take off was too hasty. The shock that ran through her legs hardly registered. She was up and rolling within an instant. 

"Lord Aoshi!" She tried again. This time he whirled, but the look in his eye was devoid of any compassion. He truly looked like a cold blooded killer and that look didn't soften as it landed on her. 

"Misao." Cold, harsh. He didn't have to stay more. He didn't want her here. 

She gathered her courage, "You can't do this Lord Aoshi!" 

She couldn't explain what exactly "this" was or why he couldn't do it, but that's what came out of her mouth. 

"Go home." 

That shattered her courage and sparked her anger. Go home? Go home! She wasn't a dog. She didn't have a collar with tags that said, if found please return to... Grrr! 

He turned without saying more, ignoring her completely. She felt broken. Why had she even thought she could sway him? What was she to him anyway. Nothing but an annoying little girl! Tears filled her eyes and she almost sank down in the middle of the fighting to cry. 

She felt a slight tug on her arm and she looked up to see Soujiro. He looked very pale and he tugged again. She meekly followed him back onto the roof still lost in her thoughts. 

Suddenly she was encompassed in a pair of strong arms. She leaned into the hug crying helplessly. Years of hope crushed. She knew now what she had always known. She was nothing to Lord Aoshi, nothing. Not in that way. 

"Shh," Soujiro comforted and she felt his hands petting her hair. "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry, you'll be okay." 

She hardly heard the words he was crooning and it didn't strike her as odd that he was behaving so familiarly. 

"He still loves you Misao." Soujiro assured her in the same tone as the rest of his murmuring. "Just not in that way I don't think." 

Then it struck her, "Not like you do?" 

The petting stopped and she looked up to see an utterly genuine smile on his face along with a nice, pink tinge. 

"Was I that obvious?" 

**A/N:**: And that little bit of disgusting fluff was sponsered by Fyyrrose (she threatened to a) fly overseas b) meet me in France c) kick my er, you get the picture, if her boy didn't get sometime. *sweatdrop* Don't any of the rest of you get any ideas O__O;; 

**eriesalia:** Good point, archers would be infinately useful! But then Aoshi wouldn't have a reason to go all psycho when all his friend are killed O__o Unless he just felt like it. Hiko's had as much fun as he's going to this time around. 

**MissBehavin:** If he did, what little he has are about to be ripped out. But intestines work too ^^;; Maybe they should take ticket numbers? Hehe. 

**Fyyrrose:** Aw, shut up. My life starts in a week so nah :P You need to finish LIOAP. I want to see what you do to Hob- er, Hojo and N. *laughing* And the half-assed death threats the reviewers will give. Do you think they learned anything from me? Thanks for tearing apart Addiction *big grin*It really needed it -__-' It's almost done, it did seem shorter in Italy. That's because I wrote the last two or three chapters on the plane/in SC. *points* I write short stories... okay, Addiction was long for a one-shot, but my lemon JaGF and The Golden Persimmon were under 10 pages. Butch! *starts laughing* I love dobies, but I don't know if I actually want one. I prefer greyhounds or shelties. Feed away, I always accept donations ;) BAKA. You want to influence the eppy of TDTI right? Hey Raven, don't mess it up too much okay? I think this late in the game there's not going to be fresh meat :( 

**Wistful-Eyes:** I use pencils ^^ *stares at cd-rom* ^^;;; I don't think I can do that any more since I now have math computer software (which was hella expensive might I add). That just means my classes will involve a computer, yay! Someone has to save her... or do they *snicker*O.o Okay, even I'm not mean enough to mess with the 6 yr old. My rules say no messing with anyone under the age of 15 (you need see Yahiko being messed with do you? Misao's still fair game >=]). Your review popped up right after the one that freaked me out because it was so "normal and nice". Hehe, made sense to me. 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Chapter Twenty One

Megumi looked up in shock. Mommy? It was, it was her mommy. She hadn't seen her mother in a long time, but she instantly knew who she was. Mommy had come to get her. Mommy still loved her. She wasn't sure because somewhere in the back of her mind she accused Mommy of leaving. Maybe Mommy left because of her? 

She wasn't sure what was happening. She knew Sano was in trouble. And now she was too. The man behind her smelled strongly of sweat and fear. The cold blade pressed against her throat made her shiver in fright. She hardly felt it when he tightened up and nicked the skin open. 

When he started to drag her towards the car her instincts started screaming. If he got her in there that would be it. No one could save her then. Not Mommy, Sano, or 'Tari. 

Even when he pressed the knife closer she lashed out. She realized when he was moving he didn't have the same kind of leverage. He couldn't press down hard enough from that angle. 

"Quit moving you little slut." He hissed in her ear. His hot breath seared her cheek. "If you don't stop I'll carve you up." 

She didn't doubt that he would do it. 

She went limp becoming dead weight. His arms sagged and she lurched up hoping to slip away. He wasn't letting go that easily. He snatched a fist full of her long, black hair and yanked her back like a yo-yo. White flashed in front of her eyes but she strained forward feeling clumps tear free of her scalp. 

As a last resort she whipped her head around and sank her teeth into his bony hand. The flesh tasted bitter, but she ground her teeth in slicing back on forth as if he were a tough piece of meat. Coppery blood flooded her mouth, choking her. She sputtered while sluicing it out with her tongue. It dribbled between her lips and down her chin. 

"You little whore!" The man yelped balling his fist and striking her repeatedly on the head. Each time he connected she was jarred loose, but she readjusted her grip somehow thinking if she held on long enough to the oily flesh she would live. 

Then she was free. Well, mostly free. The man's hand was still clutched firmly in her hair, but it was no longer attached to it's owner. Instead white bone jutted out of bloody flesh at the elbow. With an ear piercing scream she hurtled away and ripped it off her not paying heed to the hair that went with it. 

Her heart was racing furiously and she dug her small fingernails into her palm. Voices were calling her, but now that she was free all semblance of calm had departed. She was frenzied to get out of there. 

Darting off in the most likely direction she felt herself suddenly up in the air. She soared for about two yards before tumbling roughly on the ground. Warm, loving hands braced her shoulders and she looked up into worried gray eyes. She flung her arms around her mother and broke down. It took a moment to realize that Mommy was bawling right along with her. 

She looked up craning around to see Saitoh staring at her. In his hand was a bloody sword and at his feet was the dismembered body of Kanyruu. He was favoring his leg and she could see the dark strain spreading across his pant leg. Traveling across the rest of him she noted he wasn't just cut there. Incisions covered his entire body. 

"Tokio," A soft voice said from behind them making her mother jump, "I think we should go home, that I do." 

"Next time stay out of it." Saitoh said, addressing her mother. Mommy pursed her lips ready to toss out a scalding remark. 

She changed her mind abruptly, smoothing her face into a mask. "Thank you for saving my daughter." 

He continued to eye her with an amber glint leaning slightly on his sword. 

"Thank you sir." Megumi chimed in wanted to go over and hug him. He didn't hate it as much as he pretended to. Instead she settled for a small wave. Somehow she knew Mommy wasn't going to let her down to say good bye. Mommy didn't like Mr. Wolf. 

"Hey, you take care of that kid of yours." Sano commanded. He was supporting 'Tari with one free hand. There was a sad sort of smile on his face. "She's a pistol." 

"I am assuming you took care of her?" Mommy asked. 

"Eh." Sano replied embarrassed rubbing the back of his head with the free hand. At least until 'Tari butted in. 

"Of course not. This rooster-head couldn't take care of a pet rock!" 

"If you weren't all shot to hell I would pummel you!" Sano mock growled and Megumi giggled. She knew they would be okay then. 

"'Bye Sano, 'bye 'Tari." She said softly. She knew she wouldn't see them again either. "I'll miss you." 

"Do you want..." The man with the violet eyes started to offer and 'Tari cut him off. 

"How about a get out of jail free card?" He asked with a flirtatious wink at the small man. Then he glanced at Mommy and said sincerely, "I know I was glad for the last one I had courteously of this lovely lady here." 

"God man, get off it." Sano said whacking 'Tari on the shoulder lightly. "Although I wouldn't mind having my ass saved next time I'm in jam. Deal?" 

The short man nodded agreeably and smiled as they turned to leave. 

**A/N:** Almost done ^^ 

Reviewers:

**the sacred night:** ^__^ Good, because they're over for now. I suppose if I do a sequel I'll have to tangle with them some more. It's hard to see 'Tari as serious, isn't it? 

**eriesalia:** ^__^ As if I would be so cruel. Besides, we all know this is about the cute 6 yr old ^.~ I refuse to take responsiblity for the prior fluff scene X_X 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Class has computers, and I work on my stuff at home on mine. I had to take a learning styles test too -__-' All my scores were even so I fudged it a bit ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Manipulating test scores on a retake is easy. It will conclude *does quick count*Hehe, just the Epilogue is left, I didn't realize I was done. 

**MissBehavin:** Hey hey, I'm not mean to Aoshi ALL the time -__-' *points to Addiction* ... wait, that was mean too (unless you're a Aoshi/Misao shipper). Normal, I know, scary. Yes, I suppose it could. Hehe, since they're side characters, no one will died/be kidnapped/acquire some fatal diease/etc. 

**Fyyrrose:** Agreed. As muse you can be fired (did I tell you I got a compliment on my torture scene @.@), TDTI is almost done and you wouldn't help with the last chapter anyway! I know where you live, although I'm not sure what I'd do with that info. You want to borrow some magna? I'm just waiting to get #4 and #5 of SKD. No DVDs?!! ;_; I wanna see the Christian Arc. I'd ship you T&B except it's in CA still. T and Cara... NOOOOOOOOO. They can take turns throwing pens at my head until I snap and scare the beejeebees out of them. Raven, you want a story about your boy, do it on your own time. This is about the Wolf and Foxy. Well, with a bit of Rooster. Kaoru got like 5 paragraphs, does that count? Hiko less. Kite is nicer than I am, she likes "Seta-san". We-ll, she likes everyone I think, even if Misao keeps up the assassination attempts. Fyyrrose, good luck. Mine don't talk to each other. Kiks doesn't like the other two, D is a bit immersed in other things (getting Cyetoh a mini), and Kite is herself. 

**The Golden Persimmon**

**Trupana:** *whistles innocently* Hera was sort of a bi-atch, wasn't she? Yup, reference off the top of my head. I couldn't remember which myth it belongs to. Minotaur (sp)? Oh yes, she was the only RK fem that could kick butt in that role. @.@ I didn't do that on purpose. Aoshi just seemed like a good Ares. Three kids, I just know Cupid. Misao was the odd one out X_X and the male/fem ratio in RK is a wee bit tipped, so she was stuck. *starts laughing* My playlist is on random and as soon as I started typing about her it switched to Misao's theme song (after playing Kenshin... that's creepy... my computer is trying to drive me mad!). This is out of 50 hours of music that it picked those two songs O__O;; Sano was perfect for that role ^^ Er, again, didn't really have many choices with casting. I don't know jack about Sayo (except what I've been told; since fyyrrose abors religion it wasn't too flattering. Mostly, 'the bi-atched died! YES!'). Yumi's got the creds. up front. Okay, bad pun, my grandfather is rubbing off on me. And please do! I'd love to see other myths butchered and pieced back together >:) 

**MissBehavin:** Maybe, if I have time and a tick. That's how this story started, writer's block on BSR. 

**Fyyrrose:** Well, thank you. I didn't look into the history of the golden apples ^^; but Japan was pretty isolated at that time period, being an island and all. He would, he's too nice. No flinging of lightning bolts. You let my brain hurt for you! I'm good at that. Yes, Prince isn't all glory and girls... well, yes it is, before it goes to heck. I knew that Eris was Ares' twim ^__^ I did so *some* research but I didn't know #2. What did she do with the apple anyway. Oh, I won the golden apple over those two dips, now what? 

**Wistful-Eyes:** Ah yes. I could do the Trojan War. OR I could find some other myths to butcher. The possiblities are stunning. 


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Saitoh watched warily as the Battousai lead the woman and child away. He couldn't understand what had possessed him to end the fight the way he did. Never before had he ever broken out of such a primeval struggle to smash an ant. 

Then again, he wasn't expecting to live through it, yet the Battousai halted content to let him finish the job. 

Distracted he wiped his sword on the ant's ruined silk suit and sheathed it. 

What was it about that woman that called to him? He knew he had never seen her before, or met her rather. He had seen her plenty of times in the court room dressed in simple, yet classy dresses with a flattering amount of makeup on. 

She knew who he was also. He could see it in her eyes. On a business level they were mortal enemies, but there had been that flash. One he was sure had been glinting in his own golden orbs. Certain recognition deep down. 

If he believed in the mumbo jumbo trash talk of the New Age he would say that they were soul mates. Instead he felt annoyed that she had gotten such a reaction out of him. 

They would meet again, he was sure of that. 

**A/N:** Now you guys can dance for joy/ cry your eyes out because that's all folks. As for a sequel *looks around nervously*... yeah... does one and a half chapters count? School tomorrow. First day of school, first day of school! -__- Shoot me now. I'll have to deal with my peers *again*. Damn, and this is going to fall just short of a 100 reviews. 

Reviewers:

**MissBehavin:** He's such a stubborn man ^__^;; Um, I could wonder too... I mean, that's for me to figure out and you to wait for! Self perservation generally runs high in people, I think it just skipped Sano. Kamatari may be flippant and flamboyant, but he's not stupid. Annoying yes. That's usually how I describe something like that ^.~ 

**Fyyrrose:** One, just one. It's not my fault that I didn't review in time. You know that I'm not the best at doing things without being distracted. Besides, I was working on BSR, so nah :P. The meeting sounded like it went off well. Don't let your Muse near me ever again @.@;; You're welcome, did you get through most of them? I was going to give you that E/K, but since your net is fixed *shrug* you can hunt it down. 

**Wistful-Eyes:** See, you say already, but fyyrrose says is it done yet? I wrote this in a month, that just shocks me ^^ Megumi should have bitten him harder >:) 

eriesalia: Full circle ^__^ I think Saitoh is looking at Aoshi and going -__-' Screentime in my fics is bad! I asked my brother what he wanted Yahiko to do exactly and he thought about it and announced NOTHING, just keep on ignoring him! Aww, no romantic conclusion ^^ There was warning. I was originally intending a full blown sequel to be honest. 


End file.
